The Ninjas Short Stories
by M-And-Company
Summary: OMG! Finally we got 110 reviews on The Water Ninja, so we can post this! Here are a few short stories compiled about the ninaj and the OCs, hope you enjoy! Rated T to be safe.
1. Zane's First Christmas

**YES! 110 REVIEWS! YAHOOOOOOO!**

Mayhemb; I know it is early for Christmas stories...But hey, sometimes something early is the best.

* * *

**X-Zane's First Christmas-X**

(titled due to it being Zane's first christmas as a ninja, in case anyone was confused)

**X-X**

**X-**When Zane has to spend Christmas alone, a certain Water Ninja is right there to keep him comany!**-X**

**X-X**

**ZaneXGrace **(BrotherXSister kind)

**X-X**

Zane sighed unhappily as he looked out the Bounty's window, the Bounty itself was docked where the original Monastery used to be. It was December 24th, snow covered everything...Including his lonly heart. Everyone had gone somewhere, besides him.

Kai and Nya went to their old village to spend time with their other friends, Jay, Kim-Ly, his Bunny, and Cole went back home to their families, then Sensei Wu, Lloyd, and Grace all went to visit Karishma's grave before going to the wind temple to stay with Lila.

...

Yet the Nindroid had to other place to go, and he polietly turned down the other's invitation to go with them. This was time for your family, and he would feel as though he would be impossing. Slowly Zane got up from his spot by the window, and glanced around the Game Room to see the large pine tree decorated with lights that Bunny and Jay both put up for Zane. Under it were presents he (Zane) had gotten for everyone, and they had promised that they would open them when they returned.

...

_**Tap, Tap, Tap**_

Zane suddenly looked up as he heard footsteps, and got out his shuriken as he walked up onto the deck...To see a person decked out in winter garb who was holding a few bags. "WHEY ZWANE!" the person's muffled shouts rose from their scarf, before Zane blinked as he suddenly recognized the voice. "Grace?" Zane asked, Grace nodded stiffly due to her large black coat before she waddled into the warm bounty and sheded her snow-protecting layers. Now Grace was shown in a dark green sweater that had the ninjago symbol for "Family" on the right portion of it, black jeans, and a thinner red scarf.

Grace smiled happily at Zane, who was also dressed up. Zane was wearing a white turtle neck sweater, black jeans, and a dark blue blanket hung over his shoulders. "Hi-ya Zane!" Grace happily chimed as she hugged Zane, who hugged her back. "Hello Grace...What are you doing here?" Zane asked Grace as the 2 separated, Grace rolled her eyes. "Zane, Christmas is a day for the family!" Grace chimed happily, Zane couldn't help but blink at her in confusion and surprise.

"Then shouldn't you be with your brother and gr-" Zane was cut off when a gingerbread man suddenly was stuffed into his mouth, Grace was then licking the crumbs off her fingers as Zane munched on the delicious treat. "Family is more than just blood Zane, remember? We are brother and sister to, and I spent Thanksgiving with them, while you and the others stayed here." Grace stated, before Zane slowly smiled at her grinning face.

"Now come on! We have Christmas traditions to do!" Grace cheered before she grabbed Zane's wrist and dragged the nindroid away, both grinned happily as they walked into the kitchen and got things for a Christmas cake and cookies. "Okay, I'll start with the cookies and you get the cake batter ready." Grace stated as she got started, Zane nodded before doing his own tasks. Yet after a little while of silence Zane felt something splatter onto his face, and he looked to see Grace's hand covered in parts of the home-made cookie dough batter while she herself was laughing.

That's when Zane realised that something was sliding down his face, and when he looked into the reflective cake pan he saw it was a glob of cookie dough...Oh, it's _on_... Suddenly Grace screamed as about a half-cup of cake batter fell ontop of her head, yet her grin didn't fade. "Oh, so _that's_ how it's going down." Grace growled happily, as she suddenly pulled out some coconut, while Zane grabbed the apple cider.

**X-15 minutes-X**

The kitchen looked like a battle field, with Zane (who had turned on his Funny Switch before Grace got there) and Grace laughing in the middle of it. "I-I think we sh-should go ba-ack to cooo-oking." Grace laughing, Zane continued to laugh but nodded as the 2 got up and cleaned up the kitchen, before going back to cooking.

**X-1 Hour Later-X**

Grace and Zane sighed happily as they got done decorating the cake inside the now-clean kitchen. The cake was a white circle with coconut on the edging, made to look like snow, and on top was a frosted mistle toe and holly along with "MERRY NINJA CHRISTMAS!" written in green and red icing (odd letters (M, second R, Y, etc) were red and the rest were green). Then on a plate beside that was a large plate of triple chocolate chip cookies dipped inside chocolate (Grace's specialty).

"That was a great tradition!" Zane cheered, his funny switch still on. "Yeah, I know." Grace stated, before taking a piece of cake, getting a hand full from said peice, and then splashed that into Zane's mouth and cheeks. "Mmmmmm~" Zane hummed as the vanilla cake's flavor enveloped his mouth, before he grinned a frosty (Mayhemb; Joke! Get it? Frost? Cause he's the Ice Ninja and there was frosting on the cake?) smile. "I think you should have some cake to, Grace." Zane stated, as he too got some cake and filled his hand, before seeing Grace run out of the room. "**ACCEPT THE CAKE**!" Zane yelled as he carried a plate full of cake ammo and ran out of the kitchen after Grace, who laughed happily.

**X-30 Minutes Later-X**

**5 Minutes till Midnight**

Zane and Grace laughed as they watched another video that Bunny had made, it was a comedy of a one-man act of Jay, who dressed up as Lila and Lord Garmadon, while the 2 were having the Yo Mama Contest (Chapter 43 in The Ninja of Water). Once the video was over the 2 glanced at the clock, before Grace pulled out a neatly wrapped present. It had light blue colored wrapping paper with white snow flakes on it, and a golden bow ontop. "Here *hands Zane the present* at midnight you open it!" Grace cheered, Zane glanced at the present before carefully setting it down and getting a present from the tree, only to give it to Grace.

Grace looked down at the neatly wrapped blue paper on the outside of the box, then at the carefully placed white bow on it. "Open once it has struck midnight." Zane stated to Grace, who smiled at him as the 2 watched the clock.

(seconds)

**5**- both put their hands on the paper

**4**- both are seen with determined eyes

**3**- Grace bites her lip

**2**- Zane smirks

**1**- both their hands clutch the paper

**DIIIING**

Once the grandfather clock rung the 2 ninja tore open their gifts and looked inside, before taking out their gifts.

Zane had gotten 2 hand-made silver shurkiens, which sparkled brightly under the lights and reflected multiple colors due to the Christmas Tree. On each of the 7 prongs was the ninjago symbol for different elements; fire, ice, lightning, earth, metal, water, and nature...The teams' elements.

Grace had gotten a big book of recipes, and from what she could tell the book was hand made!

"Oh...Zane..! I..I LOVE IT!" Grace chimed happily as she attacked her brother into a hug, which caused both of them to fall down onto the floor laughing. "And I love my new shurikens, thank you Grace." Zane told Grace, who smiled at him from on top of his chest. "Heh, yoourrrrrrr welcome!" Grace chimed before making a _click _sound with her tongue and the roof of her mouth, Zane could only laugh more at this.

Soon the 2 were watching a cartoon that Bunny and Kim-Ly made (Bunny drawing them and Kim-Ly doing the voices and sound effects) about "The Devourer that Ate Christmas" (parody of The Grinch that Stole Christmas). It was where the Devourer tried to take Christmas from all of Ninjago, but the ninja showed him not to do that...But they ended up having to kill him cause he tried to eat them, then it ended in a big musical number!

Zane glanced at the laughing Grace beside him, and realised something. Family doesn't always have to be blood-related, it only matters that they care about you, and are there for you in your time of need. "I love you, my dear sister." Zane told Grace, who blushed slightly before realised that he ment this in a brother-sister way. "I love you to, dear brother." Grace told Zane, before the 2 hugged as the camera zoomed out of view, and showed the view from outside the window before blacking out.


	2. Lloyd's Crush

**X-Lloyd's Crush-X**

**X-X**

**X-**Lloyd as a crush on one of the girls on the Bounty! But...Who is it?**-X**

**X-X**

Lloyd gulped as he suddenly walked into his older sister's room, his sister lying stomach-down on the bed while reading a book. "U...Um...G-Grace? C-Can a-I ask you something?" Lloyd nervously asked his sister, who quickly closed her book, sat up, and patted the space beside her for him to sit down. "*Lloyd sits down beside her* Sure Lloyd, what's up?" Grace asked her younger brother, who was starting to act really fidgety.

"W...Well...Um...M-My friend really likes this girl a-and he doesn't know how to tell her! C-Cause she's older than him a-and he's scared that she'll laugh at him...A-And that would be reeeeeally awkward since they live in the same ship-I mean...Apartment!" Lloyd explained, yet once Grace heard the term "my friend" she knew that this was about him. "So Lloyd, who do you like?" Grace asked her brother, who blushed up at her with a surprised look on his face. "H-How'd you know it was me?" Lloyd asked, Grace smiled down at her brother as she ruffled his hair.

"Older sisters know things Lloyd, that's all you need to know." Grace stated with a grin, while Lloyd continued to blush at the ground. "So? Who do you like?" Grace repeated, Lloyd nervously looked at his clenched hands as he mumbled something. "...Y..." was all Grace heard from her baby bro. "What's that?" Grace asked, knowing 3 girls with a long "Y" in their names on this ship. "..Ny..." Grace blinked now, as Lloyd repeated himself.

...

"Bunny? You like Bunny?" Grace asked, Lloyd suddenly jumped up and put his hands to his sister's mouth, causing her to go quiet. "SSSSSHHHH! Wh-What if she hears you!" Lloyd whispered harshly at Grace, who stared at him silently as he lowered his hands. "Okay...So you like this girl, have you tried to tell her?" Grace asked Lloyd, who stared at his sister as if she had just became a Serpentine. "**ARE YOU MAD**!" Lloyd yelled, Grace giggled a bit. "Weren't you telling me to be quiet a few seconds ago?" Grace asked in a teasing fashion, and she had to resist going "awwww" at how her brother suddenly puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

"Sis, this is no time for arguing! This is time to give your bab-_little_ brother some advice!" Lloyd exclaimed, he hated being called her _Baby_ Brother. **HE WAS NOT A BABY**! "Okay, you want advice?" Grace started, and almost instantly Lloyd nodded his head yes. "Okay, then tell Bunny how you feel. Sure she may not feel the same, but at least you'll have the closure of knowing that you told her." Grace told Lloyd, who stared at his sister.

...

...

"Uh...Grace..?" Lloyd asked, Grace smiled lightly down at her baby brother. "Yes Lloyd?" Grace asked, Lloyd glanced at the ground before back up at Grace. "What does closure mean?" Lloyd asked, Grace chuckled a bit. This was going to take a while to explain.

**Later**

Lloyd gulped as he held a hand-made (by himself so they didn't look good, but they tasted fine!) batch of chocolate chip cookies and 2 cups of milk. Slowly he peaked inside the dinning room, and saw Bunny drawing on her sketch pad. This was actually the way that he saw her when he had realised that he liked her. Back from when she told him how cute he was, then to how he protected him...She was...Well...Amazing!

"Uh,...Um...B-Bunny? C-Can I talk to you?" Lloyd asked Bunny, who looked up from her drawing and smiled her welcoming smile at him. "Sure thing Lloyd, take a seat!" Bunny happily chimed, at this Lloyd took a deep breath before walking in with the cookies and mild and sitting down next to Bunny. Carefully Lloyd placed the cookies and milk on the table, before he saw Bunny watching him.

He loved how pretty the pale green in her eyes was (he was never a big fan of brown eyes), how she always smelt like fresh flowers, and how soft her voice was. "So Lloyd, what did you need to talk about?" Bunny asked Lloyd, who suddenly grew a bit tense at the question. "U-Um...W-Well...I uh..." Lloyd nervously said, his words jumbling in his mind. "*puts hand on Lloyd's shoulder* It's okay Lloyd, you can tell me anything." Bunny reassured Lloyd, yet another reason why he liked her.

"I...I really like you Bunny, and I don't mean just like, I mean..._Like_-like." Lloyd nervously told Bunny, who blinked down at him before giving him a concerned look and pulling the younger boy into a hug. "*pats Lloyd's head* I...I'm sorry Lloyd...I...I just don't feel the same way about you..." Bunny softly told Lloyd, who sighed a bit. "...But, I could give you my home phone number, and you can try to get a date with Charlotte." Bunny told Lloyd, who instantly perked up.

"Ch-Charlotte? R-Really?" Lloyd asked, he and Charlotte were good friends actually, both of them listening to the same music and liking video game...He had heard though that Stacy had sort-a boyfriend, so she was already out of his train of though.

"Yep, now come on, these cookies aren't going to eat themselves." Bunny told Lloyd, who laughed at the small joke before the 2 began munching on their snack. "You know Lloyd *munches on cookie a bit more* you're not to bad at cooking." Bunny told Lloyd, who grinned at her. "Thanks, Grace let me use some of her old recipes that she got from our mom.." Lloyd told Bunny, who smiled at Lloyd.

"Thanks for sharing them with me." Bunny told Lloyd, who grinned at her with his chocolate-covered teeth. "Heh, no problem!" Lloyd chimed happily, before both Bunny and Lloyd laughed at each others chocolate covered teeth, which had been seen while they were talking.

"*raises cup of milk* To being friends till the end!" Bunny exclaimed, Lloyd raised his glass to. "And helping each other no matter what!" Lloyd agreed, before the 2 clinked their glasses together and chugged down their milk. "Aaaaahhh~" both sighed in contentment, before they giggled at their milk mustaches. "Hey, can you teach me how to draw comics Bunny?" Lloyd asked the older girl, who smiled down at him. "Sure thing Lloyd, but only if you teach me how a few cheats for Fist-To-Face 2, that way I can get back at Kai for beating me in Sitar Legends." Bunny told Lloyd, who laughed at her reason.

"Deal." Lloyd stated, before he and Bunny raised their hands. They both fist bumped, high-fived, low-fived, then swish their hands over their forehead while making a "shhhhoooo" sound; their secret handshake.

True, love may not always be returned, but sometimes you need to remember. That there is more then just one type of love.


	3. Author's Note Reader Chapters

Mayhemb; We have yet to run out of ideas, but we figured that we better put this up ASAP

Rock; Okay, here are the requirments if you want us to do a chapter in the story for you. (and we may make your chapters soon if we REALLY like them)

* * *

**Requirments;**

Must give us atleast a 3 sentance description of the chapter you want us to make.

It can have up to 4 other OCs in total into the story, but you can only give the appearance (that way we can make it fit into the story).

No cross-overs of any kind.

No other ninjas, unless you want it to be sort of a time-skip thing where we are looking into the future.

You have to be okay with us tweeking with your idea for the chapter.

You have to give us a nick-name (not just Guest) that way we can give you credit for it (if this is not followed, then we will not make the chapter)

* * *

Mrs. Loon; We already have holiday chapters, so unless you, like, wanna make up a holiday (which is cool, you'll just have to describe the holiday in about 9 sentances that way we can understand it) you don't have to worry about it.

Dr. Science; Then we hope that you'll enjoy this. Please rate and review the story!

All; Bye!


	4. Asking Grace

**Asking Grace**

(Also, this will go by easier if you pretend they are humans instead of legos)

(also, in this there may be some stuff that has yet to happen in the Ninja of Water book, fair warning)

**X-**When Cole has a question for Grace, will he find the greatest way to ask?**-X**

**X-X**

Cole grunted as he continued to trudge across the beach, dark purple hair flickering in front of him by a few yards. "Heh, come on Cole! Hurry up!" the dark purple haired being yelled, before turning around and waited for the now 22-year-old man. Cole smiled lightly through his sweat as he gazed upon the lovely figure of the woman in front of him; his Grace.

Grace had grown beautifully since when he first met her, her form filling in all the right places while still keeping her bright baby blue irises, slightly pale skin, and dark purple hair. Right now she was wearing a dark blue bikini, with a white unbuttoned shirt over the top. _His_ white unbuttoned shirt, curse her and her ninja skills and speed.

As for Cole though, he had grown pretty well to. He was starting to get some stuble, though Grace told him that if he got his dad's mustache that he wouldn't get any kisses from her due to how awkward it would be to kiss a "caterpillar", his body itself was still well muscled and a bit more tan due to how much exercising he did. Right now he was wearing only swim trunks, which were under a pair of loose black cargo shorts that went pass them.

Why were they on a beach? Well, simply this was payback for Grace, since earlier in the year on Valentine's Day (her birthday actually) they had to work to protect ninjago, and they figured that a nice day on the beach in June would make up for that.

"Hurry up Cole! You said that the cave was up here!" Grace called, her mid-tone voice blending nicely into the waves. "I know I told you, you kept asking me about them!" Cole yelled back, his baritone voice vibrating smoothly. "Well hurry up!" Grace yelled, her hands now. Yep, something never change. Soon Cole found himself walking along side his girlfriend.

"Come on, we're almost there." Cole stated as he wrapped his arm around Grace's shoulder, and like always Grace cuddled to his side. "Okay, but if your almost is different from my term of almost then we're going to have a problem." Grace stated to Cole, who deeply chuckled at her. Though the 2 had grown older, they both stayed relatively the same as when they were younger. Soon after walking for a bit as the sun started to set, the 2 soon saw an opening in the mountain side.

"Is that it?" Grace whispered to Cole, who smiled down at her oh-so excited expression. "Yes, now come on." Cole instructed Grace as he took her hand in his, leading her into the cave. Once inside though Grace instantly gasped. Jems, jewels, sea crystals, and sea creatures littered the cave in a manner that reminded Grace of a mermaid movie kind of. The sea crabs were blowing bubbles inside the small pools made from low-tide, angelic fish swam in slightly bigger pools, and from there they could see a small waterfall from inside the cave.

"Oh Cole...I-It's beautiful!" Grace gushed happily as she hugged her boyfriend, who hugged her back tightly. "And it gets better." Cole whispered to her before the 2 separated and Cole brought out a small picnic basket from behind one of the rocks. "Don't worry, I asked Zane to make everything." Cole reassured Grace as he set a water-proof blanket on the cave floor and brought out a few cupcakes, 2 prepared chocolate milkshakes, and a good bowl of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Huh, in a sweet mood Cole?" Grace asked Cole, who grinned at her with a hidden intention. "Oh, the sweet mood only continues for today my dear." Cole whispered closely into Grace's ear, his husky warm breath batting against the skin on her neck. "Mmm, I'm excited to see what happens next." Grace whispered back to Cole, her cold breath making his warm skin tingle.

'_You have no clue._' Cole thought, before smirking as he suddenly took the cupcake Grace was about to eat, the only mocha cupcake in the whole plain chocolate batch. "Hey! That's mine Cole!" Grace yelled as she got up and ran after the sprinting Cole, who was getting great distance due to this small teasing game. Cole knew Grace's moves all to well, she'd give him a false 3 minutes head start before she suddenly pounced on his back, grabbed what ever it was she was eating, examined the food, and then ate it. This gave him just enough time.

**Exactly 3 Minutes Later**

Cole chuckled to himself before he felt the light weight of Grace on his back, before her hand whizzed around his shoulder and took the cupcake, before Grace jumped off his back with a satisfied smirk. "You're getting sloppy Cole! You know the ritual of stealing food from me." Grace giggled at him before inspecting the neatly wrapped cupcake, before noticing a small bulge in the manilla wrapping and cocked a eyebrow. "Huh, that's odd, I didn't notice this buldge earlier." Grace mumbled to herself, before shurring the thought away for a bit...All the while she was missing Cole's grin as he dragged her to the opening of the cave, and he couldn't think of how perfect the scene was.

The sunset eliminated the cave entirely, causing the gems to start sparkling brightly, the cool sea breeze was nice against their skin. Slowly Cole turned to Grace, who was looking kind of cunfused as to why he brought her back to the cave opening. "Is there something you want to show me Cole? Cause if not...Why bring to the opening again?" Grace asked Cole, who chuckled at how she was so confused by this. "Well...There is a small reason...But you have to open your cupcake first." Cole instructed Grace, who stared at him before slowly taking off the cupcake rapping.

***ripps*** ***riips*** ***rii**-* ***_CLANG_***

Grace jumped at the sound of metal dropping as she was opening the cupcake, before glancing down and seeing something shinning from the ground right underneath her. "Huh, I wonder what that could be." Cole stated, and Grace could tell from his voice that he knew, before he bent down on one knee. Slowly Cole picked the shinning object from the ground, and held it up a bit for Grace to see, only for her to gasp.

Because now, in Cole's strong hands, held the most delicate of silver rings she had ever seen with little sapphires etched into the weaving strands...A _wedding_ ring...Suddenly to Grace everything just fell together in her head; the set up, asking Sensei Wu for a week off, bringing her to this cave, stealing her food multiple times then taking notes afterwards..."Grace." Cole spoke softly to Grace, who had small tears running down her blushing cheeks.

"I may not be perfect...But...But..." Cole paused for a moment, his own cheeks on fire, before taking a deep breath and clearing his voice.

"You're the light of my life Grace, my savior for when I was weak, my protector when I had to be saved...I am not perfect, but to you, for some reason I am...Yet to me, you're the most amazing thing in the world; my Grace...When I first lost you, I felt no meaning to live, and I never want to go through that again...So now I'll tell you, Gracialda Garmadon... You are the sun in the sky, the air that I breath. And to, me you are everything I need. As the sunset on another glorious day, there is one thing first that I have to say...I love you Grace, and that much will always be true...So please Grace, do me the honor, of letting me marry you." Cole whispered perfectly to Grace, who still had small tears streaming down her cheeks before she suddenly blinked and hugged the Earth Ninja, causing them both to fall backwards...Yet luckily, Cole didn't let go of the ring.

"I love you to Cole, a-and I-I will! I-I will marry you!" Grace yelled happily, and though it hurt his ears, Cole smiled brightly at this. The 2 pulled back from each other a bit, so Cole could slip the delicate ring on Grace's finger, before Cole was suddenly hit by about 100 mi/h lips contacting with his. The lips grasped his so tightly, that it was amzing, and soon Cole found a new found passion of his; Grace.

**Lat****er**

Cole and Grace waited inside their living room, them already living together for about a month or so. The living room was decorated with smooth dark brown (almost black) wooden floors, dark blue walls, a few couches, a 87 inch flat screen TV (with all the game concels, and a 3D option (one of the reasons why the football games were always held in their house)), and now 2 sets of wired phones.

Everyone still lived together in a large apartment, since they desided that would be best for their ninja work. "You'll call the boys, and I'll call the girls." Grace told Cole, who nodded his head as the 2 picked up the phones and dialed the numbers.

**-Girls Line-**

Grace trilled her fingers before the line was picked up. "*click* Hello?" the mature voice of Nya asked into the phone, Grace only had to giggle for Nya to know that she had to put the phone on speaker. "Okay, why the giggle." Kim-Ly's voice asked, soon followed by a "mmmhhhm!" from Bunny.

...

...

...

"Grac-(Nya)" "**COLE PROPOSED**!" Grace yelled interupting her friend, before all 3 girls suddenly started to scream out questions at the girls like mad. "I-I have to call you guys later, me and Cole are still getting used to_ this_." Grace explained to the 3 girls, who gave up slight defeat but vowed that if she didn't call them back by the dead-line of 3 days that their phones would be electrocuted with how much messages the 2 were going to recive.

**-Boys Line-**

Cole bit his thumb nail as the phone picked up. "*click* Hello?" Kai's voice asked from the other line, the silence from Cole's end told him to rally the guys and put the phone on speaker. "Cole! Why are you so quiet? D-Did anything happen to Grace?" Lloyd asked from the other line, Cole slowly gulped. "K-Kinda.." Cole started out, soon earning him a large amount of questions from the younger boy before being silenced by (who he guessed) Kai's hand over his mouth.

"Sorry about that, but why did you call?" Zane asked Cole, who gulped a bit. "I...I finally asked her." Cole told the boys, the dead silence on their end meant they had no clue what he ment.

...

...

...

"Asked her wha-(Kai)" "OH MY GOSH HE PROPOSED TO HER!" Jay yelled, cutting Kai off rather easily. "Y-Yeah...I...I did propose." Cole confirmed, small confidence rising in him now. "That's great! Hey, we'll see you guys in 2 days when we stop by for the football game." Kai told Cole, who smiled into the phone. "Great! See ya then!" Cole happily said, before he closed the phone line and grinned at the patiently waiting Grace.

Cole realised then that Grace had never changed out of her swim suit...Meaning that she would have to take a shower..."GAH!" Grace exclaimed as she was suddenly lifted up by Cole, who grinned down at her. "Heh, sorry, but we both could use a nice, hot bath right now...Don't you think?" Cole asked Grace, who went from surprised to flirty in a blink of an eye. "Yeah, your right...Heh, my_ fiance_." Grace whispered to Cole, who blushed at the name but continued his way to the showers.

...

This, was definatly, one of their best choices ever...Oh, and the bath was nice to.


	5. Metal Birthday

**X-Metal Birthday****-X**

**X-X**

(P.S.; this is normally a humanized story, no lego)

**X-**Our favorite Fire Ninja is in really hot water when he forgets a important day; Kim-Ly's Birthday-**X**

**X-X**

Kai sighed happily under the June sun, it's bascing rays being welcomed onto him. Aaaaah, yeah. Nothing to worry about! "Yo Kai!" Bunny yelled from the staircase on the deck, causing the boy to move from his comfy position to one where his upper torso was twisted while his legs stayed in the same position. "What's up Bunny?" Kai asked the water ninja, who smiled down at him as she crouched beside him. "I wanted to know, what are ya getting Kim-Ly for her birthday tomorrow?" Bunny asked Kai, who blinked in surprise as he sat up straight.

"Oh no...I know that look Kai, you forgot her birthday didn't you?" Bunny asked Kai, still keeping her voice at a minimum. "Pfft, no, no, no! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I forgot my own girlfriends' birthday? Heh..." Kai uncomfortably stated, while Bunny blankly stared at him.

...

...

"Okay...So I forgot big time! Y-You have to help me Bunny! Please!" Kai pleaded to Bunny, who smiled gently down at him. "Sure thing Kai, now come on, I have a idea." Bunny told Kai, who got up quickly and followed behind Bunny.

* * *

**Next Day**

Kim-Ly smiled as she got out of bed, to see Bunny, Grace, and Nya beside her bed with multiple balloons with similar sayings such as "**Happy Birthday**!" "**You are**** 17**!" "**Love ya sis**!" Kim-Ly grinned as she hugged the 3 girls, who hugged her back. "Oh, you guys remembered!" Kim-Ly happily chimed as she hugged the 3, before Bunny suddenly let go and ran out of the room. Just as Kim-Ly was about to follow her, Grace and Nya stepped in front of her. "How could we forget silly?" Nya asked Kim-Ly, who smiled at her happily. "Hey, you and Nya stay put while I go and help Zane finish breakfast." Grace told the 2 girls, who agreed as the 2 sat on Kim-Ly's bed.

"Soooo, do you know what Kai's got planed for me?" Kim-Ly asked Nya, who innocently shrugged her shoulders. "Heh, who knows?" Nya told Kim-Ly, who didn't buy what she was saying. "Come on Nya! Pleeeeeeease!" Kim-Ly pleaded, just as the door opened and Jay walked in. "Hey birthday girl! Your oh so special breakfast is done!" Jay chimed happily, Nya was relieved by this distraction while Kim-Ly was a bit ticked, but also excited for this.

"M'Kay." Kim-Ly said before walking off to the dinning room, Nya and Jay smiled at each other. "You think Kai'll pull through?" Jay asked Nya, who looked a bit worried. "He better, or else he gonna have to do a lot to make it up to Kim-Ly." Nya told Jay, both hoped that this was gonna work.

* * *

**In the Dinning Room**

Kim-Ly grinned as she sat down at the table, Zane, Grace, Cole, Sensei Wu, and Lloyd already there with their presents in a neat stack beside the table. In front of the Birthday girl was a stack of chocolate chip pancakes (made by Zane), chocolate crepes (made by Grace), and then freshly made mocha. On top of the pancakes in white frosting read "Happy Birthday *heart sign*" with 2 candles that read "17". "Well, blow out the breakfast candles!" Lloyd exclaimed, and giggling Kim-Ly blew out the candles.

The smoke didn't last long as the embers soon stopped just before Grace left the room, to make sure Kim-Ly didn't notice to much Cole placed his and Grace's gifts on Kim-Ly's lap. "Come on birthday girl, open your gifts." Cole instructed, yet Kim-Ly decided to listen to him and looked at the 2 gifts. Cole's was silver wrapped along with a golden bow while Grace's was a grey metallic wrapping paper and red ribbon to top it off.

Eagerly Kim-Ly ripped open the grey one first, and smiled when she saw a pair of tube socks. This was obviously revenge for giving her those pair of tights 3 years back. "She never forgets." Kim-Ly whispered to herself before opening Cole's gift, and saw a few rolls of gauze. "I've noticed how you don't put any kind of protection on while you're using your gauntlets, and this was the thinnest thing I could find besides gloves." Cole explained, Kim-Ly thanked him before Lloyd's gift was shoved into her face.

The gift was wrapped with shining forest green paper, and curly grey ribbons. "Open it! Open it! Oooooopen it!" Lloyd exclaimed as he held the box out, and sat down beside Kim-Ly as she placed the gift onto her lap after moving the other 2 gifts to the side. Quickly Kim-Ly opened the gift, and smiled when she saw a few new video games that she had her eyes on.

"Heh, I remember when you took me out shopping and I saw you staring at these games." Lloyd happily told Kim-Ly, who gently placed the gift to the side and hugged the younger boy. "Thanks Lloyd, that's real sweet of you." Kim-Ly told the younger boy, who smiled into their hug before Sensei Wu coughed. "Kim-Ly *said girl looks straight at him* *Sensei Wu slides his white wrapped gift towards her over the table* I wish you another year of good fortune and help." Sensei Wu spoke happily, Kim-Ly smiled and bowed to him before opening the gift and squealed.

Inside the box was a new set of gauntlets, much more fancy than the spare gauntlets that Kim-Ly had, and they looked a bit more light weight. "Oh, Sensei Wu! Thank you, thank you so much!" Kim-Ly exclaimed happily as she took the gauntlets in her hands, she was right, they were pretty light weight. "Heh, I know you'll put them to good use." Sensei Wu spoke before Zane, Jay, and Nya (the last 2 had apparently came into the room while Kim-Ly was going gaga over the gauntlets) gave Kim-Ly a singe rainbow colored gift that was about half of Lloyd's height.

"We sort of sprung our money together to get you something." Nya explained to Kim-Ly, who had to hop up and grip the opposite side of the box's wrapping before pulling it, before she grinned happily as she tore off the rest of the paper and rested her cheek to the side of the box as if it was a treasured Jem. The box had "karaoke 1000" on the side in funky neon purple letters, with instructions on the side. "We figured that since your last karaoke machine sort of...Fell...Into the ocean, we could get you a new one." Jay replied, and Kim-Ly understood what he was saying...Since it was him who had accedentally knocked the machine into the water.

"Do you like it?" Zane asked Kim-Ly, who stopped rubbing her cheek against the box to look at her 3 friends with a grin. "Me like." Kim-Ly simply said before going back to cooeing over the machine, while the others couldn't help but laugh at this.

* * *

**At around 7 PM**

Kim-Ly's stomach rumbled quietly as she moaned, this was so weird. The group was happy to see her eat every bit of her birthday breakfast, only for them to not give her any lunch or dinner...Heck, the only other thing she's eaten besides her breakfast was a few cookies! And if that wasn't bad enough, she hadn't seen Kai all day.

Suddenly a knock on her bedroom door caused the birthday girl to sit up and trudge over to the door and open it, only to see a bouquet of roses in a crystal vase in the door way, a small note attached to it. Slowly Kim-Ly looked around the hallway, and after not seeing anything she gently picked up the vase and brought it into the room. Carefully she placed it onto her vanity and carefully picked the note out of the roses.

_Kimmy,_

_I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. I've been working all day, just practicing and getting ready, and now I'm done. Come up onto the deck (don't worry, everyone is out of the ship right now...Yeah, let's just say I owe them a few favors)...Oh! And dress up a bit to please._

_-Your Kai_

Kim-Ly blinked at the note before zooming off to her closet and rushing through a bit of her fancy clothes...Bingo! Kim-Ly pulled out a sleek satin grey dress with beautiful red thin straps and ruffles at the bottom. Quickly Kim-Ly washed up in the shower before blow drying her hair (SHE CAN'T WAIT FOR IT TO DRY NATURALLY!), patted herself dry, put coconut-lime lotion on, slipped on her dress, and then cautiously approached the make-up table on Bunny's side of the room.

True Kim-Ly was a bit used to make-up by now...But she didn't really know all to many colors that complemented her and-wait...Kim-Ly picked up a light pink post-it note from the table that had a small list.

_Kim-Ly use the make up listed; golden eye shadow, black eye liner, dark red lip stick, raspberry scented lip gloss, half volume amber mascara, and mango perfume (to go with your coconut-lime lotion!)._

_-lots o' love from Bun-Bun, Nya, and Angel_

Kim-Ly's eye twitched along with the corner of her mouth, everyone was in on this...Okay, this made up for the tube socks...Swiftly Kim-Ly followed the list, her feet twitching in their golden flats...Oh, she was so excited!

* * *

**On the Deck**

Oh, he was so nervous! Kai ran back and forth on the deck, making sure everything was right and making sure Kim-Ly didn't see him so scared. Right now he was wearing a black tuxedo, white under shirt, and a nice dark red with black stripped tie. On the deck was a perfectly set white-clothed table with crystal glass water filled cups, crystal blue porcelain plates with silver stars hand painted on them (he couldn't thank Bunny enough for those), silver silverware, and a golden candelabra to the side of the plates that held 3 deep red scented candles. Rose petals were scattered around the table coming from the staircase, and the 2 chairs were just angled to where they could easily sit down when needed to.

Once again Kai rechecked the small trolley that held their food and the cake (plus her gift)...All of which (besides the cake) was still warm, and their sweet tea was to perfection...Oh, this night just had to be perfect!

"...Kai?" a timid voice rose from behind him, Kai took a deep breath before smiling and turning around...Only to remind himself not to faint. Kim-Ly looked so...So...Ohhhhhh. "C-can you please stop staring at me like that?" Kim-Ly asked Kai, who blinked before nodding his head and led Kim-Ly to the table, which she smiled at. "This is amazing Kai." Kim-Ly whispered to Kai, who smiled at her.

"That's the whole point of it." Kai told Kim-Ly, who smiled at him as the 2 took a seat...Only for Kai to get back up and roll the trolley over. "Sweet tea?" Kai asked Kim-Ly, who nodded her head politely as Kai started to pour it into her cup. "This is amazing Kai, thank you." Kim-Ly told Kai, who grinned at her. "I-Well..I wanted you to have a happy birthday." Kai told Kim-Ly, the 2 smiled at each other before Kim-Ly's eyes widened as she scooted away from the table suddenly.

"I-Is something wron-oh snap!" Kai yelled as he pulled up the jug of sweet tea when he realised that he over poured the tea, but he pulled back so much and due to the condensation on the glass the jug ended up spilling its contents on him. "Gaaah!" Kai yelled as he flailed backwards, yet to keep his balance Kai grabbed onto the table...Only to grab just the cloth, causing it to come undone and fall along with him, crashing all the silverware on the ground next to the table.

So there Kai laid, the jug beside him and Kim-Ly shaking his shoulders. "Kai! Kai, speak to me!" Kim-Ly yelled, she was seriously worried when Kai didn't start to talk back. "...I'm sorry Kimmy." Kai whispered to Kim-Ly, who blinked at him. "Wh-What?" Kim-Ly asked Kai as he sits up, a sad expression on his face. "I...I ruined everything...I'm so sorry." Kai apologized to Kim-Ly, who didn't pause for even a second to hug the sad boy.

"Kai, this has been the sweetest, most thoughtful gift anyone has ever done for me! I...This is perfect." Kim-Ly told Kai, who backed up from the hug a bit to stare at Kim-Ly. "_This_ is a mess!" Kai yelled, at this Kim-Ly rolled her eyes before kissing her boyfriend before he could rant. "*pulls apart* I don't care if it's messy Kai. Let's face it, our job requires us to get messy!" Kim-Ly reminded Kai, who continued to stare at his girlfriend before he scooted them both over to the trolley and opened the bottom compartment to pull out a small red box.

"I...I know this isn't much...But I wanted to get you something special." Kai told Kim-Ly, who smiled at him before taking the present in her hands and opening the top, and smiled brightly at the contents. Nestled inside the red velvet was a golden necklace that had a golden claudagh locket with the smallest of pears (June birthsone) and a few rubies to fill in for the hands (the pearls) and the heart (the rubies).

"Your mom let me buy it...Well...Work for it actually, heh." Kai confessed, before he was hugged and kissed by his girlfriend. Slowly Kai kissed her back, enjoying the warm summer night as the breeze batted against their bodies. As the 2 pulled apart, Kai felt better suddenly forgot about the accident before pulling out the cake.

It was a red velvet heart shaped cake with dark chocolate as the icing. "Happy birthda-ughm." Kai's sentence was interrupted when Kim-Ly shoved a hand full of cake into his mouth. "Shut up, your ruining the moment." Kim-Ly teased Kai, who ate the cake quickly before taking a hand full of cake also. "Oh, so you want a food fight now huh princess?" Kai asked, and before the 2 knew it there was a food fight on the deck.

True, things can go wrong...But they can always turn into the greatest of things, with a little care, compassion, patience, an-*gets hit in the face with cake*

* * *

Mayhemb; Well, that was fun!


	6. GraceXJay Snakebit Part 1

Mayhemb; OKay, Mrs. Loon's B-Day (10/13) is coming up and...Weeeeell...

Rock; My sis is a **BIG** fan of CanonXGrace pairings so...

Mrs. Loon; I _RECOMMENDED_ that we do a JayXGrace fic! I call it Electrocution Shipping...Yeah, I need a better name for it, I know... (I was inspired when lovewriting22 asked " Grace; If you weren't dating Cole, then which ninja (out of them all) would you date, and why?")

Dr. Science; If this goes well, we may do it again...

PS; Grace will be a bit more shy than usual..Everything else stays the same.

And this is humanoid (like most of our stuff) version of Ninjago.

* * *

**SNAKEBIT**

Grace giggled happily as she sweeped the deck, thinking back (this is how this chapter is being set-up) to the past a bit.

Her Uncle had brought here to the monastery the same day as Kai (which is how this sets everything differently) and soon she and Jay became fast friends in a unique ways; Jay talking and asking questions while Grace would answer happily yet stay quiet and listen to Jay. Once they were in the underworld Grace was able to avoid getting into a fight with her father, Lord Garmadon. And with Sensei Wu's permission, no one but Sensei Wu and herself knew that her father actually was Lord Garmadon...Yet afterwards Jay hugged her as she slightly cried a bit, not even needing an explanation to why Grace was sad...After they had rescued Nya and Grace had left for about a week or so to get her old friends Kim-Ly (the Ninja of Metal) and Bunny (the Ninja of Nature) to recruit them as new ninjas.

...

...

Yet there were times that Grace wished she didn't remember...Like when the monastery was burnt down, when she had to sneak into the Serpentine Base and having to avoid Lloyd...

Yet Jay had made it all up to her, in small ways. He would leave cute poems for her to find on her bed, make her special waffles for breakfast while the others had to eat Cole's food, and always found a way to include her into his busy schedule...And in return Grace did all the same, especially when she stayed up for 2 nights to learn mechanics so the 2 could spend even MORE time with each other..

Footsteps were heard along with a camera click, and with that Grace whipped around to see Bunny smiling behind her, a camera in her hands. "Sorry for scaring you Grace, but I'm taking pictures of the ship and everyone to send to my family...And I have enough of you and Jay, but none of just _you_...Heh, my mom still questions if your still dancing ya know." Bunny awkwardly said, Grace smiled at her old friend before nodding her head in an act of understatement.

"Nya and Sensei Wu (they have yet to tell them that they are related) will be coming back in about 30 minutes, we should probably go inside and get things a bit more settled down." Grace told Bunny, who nodded her head before the 2 ninja walked back into their home.

* * *

**With the Boys and Kim-Ly**

The boys and Kim-Ly were all playing their video game when Bunny walked into the room and sat down in the corner to draw them. "Uh...Bunny..? Wheres Grace?" Jay asked Bunny, who looked up from her sketch book. "She's in the kitchen making a few snacks for everyone...I think heard something about blue berries and cheese cake when she was talking to herself." Bunny said before pondering the thought, only to shrug it off moments later. "What's wrong Jay? Scared she's off fixing a machine without you?" Kai asked Jay, who blushed before he killed Kai's character in the game.

"N-No! I...I'm just wondering s'all." Jay stated nervously, before jumping up when a loud yell was heard throughout the ship. "That's Grace!" Jay yelled before running off, the others couldn't help but wonder what was gonna happen with those 2.

* * *

**Kitchen**

Jay rushed into the room, hood down and nunchucks up, and scowered the area. "Grace! What's wrong?" Jay asked, before seeing Grace on the ground in front of the counter, a bowl on her head and his screwdriver under her feet. "I...Ugh...Think I found that screwdriver you were looking for Jay." Grace groaned, her voice echoing slightly due to the bowl on her head, and soon she was helped up by an embarrassed un-armed Jay. "I'm ssssoooooo sorry Grace! I-I-I didn't know that that was there! Honest I-" Jay was cut off when Grace put her finger to his lips, silencing the talkative ninja.

"It's fine Jay, just an accident. I hope I didn't scare you too much." Grace told Jay, who's blush was unnoticed. "Y-You didn't scare me _to_ much." Jay stated, before he gently took the bowl off of Grace's head...Only to laugh when he saw that blueberry syrup was dripping down Grace's face. "Okay, laugh it up, yes Ha, Ha, Ha." Grace sarcastically said to Jay, who muffled his laugh now. "S-sorry." Jay said with a snort, Grace giggled greatly at this before sighing. "I guess I'll finish the blueberry cheesecake when I'm done with my shower." Grace said as she motioned towards the set cheesecake inside a tin that was resting on the oven, Jay frowned at the sadness in her voice.

"I'll make it for you." Jay quickly said, and he couldn't help but feel warm inside when Grace smiled brightly at him. "Really Jay? Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to cause-(Grace)" "No! No, I insist!" Jay cut Grace off, and soon he blushed as Grace hugged the Lightning Ninja. It was odd really, how the 2 were so different yet could fit so well. "We're conducting elements." Grace had once told Jay as the 2 were eating ice cream together. "Anyway I um...Better go and...Take my shower now, heh." Grace stated awkwardly as she pulled apart from a happy Jay, who kept his goofy smile even after Grace had left.

* * *

**Later**

Grace breathed in and out as she stayed balanced on Silvermist's head, the 2 flew briskly over the ship as the other ninja were in the game room. "Silvermist, please, not to fast." Grace whispered to Silvermist, who stiffly nodded her head as the 2 continued to fly. Not long after this Wisp came up into the air and flew by their side. Silvermist and Wisp fell right into step after their elemental guardians (Jay and Grace) and had also found a certain bond that wasn't really quite explained. Yet Grace broke concentration when she heard loud car noises and honking, and looking down a bit she saw that a car was coming towards the ship...

"Grace!" Grace looked down to see Bunny and Kim-Ly waving her down, and quickly Grace jumped off of Silvermist, swung onto Wisp's feet, and caught the mast of the ship before jumping next to her sisters. "Show off." Kim-Ly mumbled under her breath, all the while Grace paid attention to Bunny. "The people who are coming are Jay's parents apparently they're really talkative." Bunny explained to Grace, who nodded her head and smiled as everyone came out onto the deck. "Oh! Uh, Grace could you uh go into town and uh..-" Jay couldn't finish his panicked sentence due to Kai slapping a hand over Jay's mouth.

"Heeeey Grace! We're going to meet Jay's folks, you should join!" Cole exclaimed as he pushed Grace and Jay in front of the group, Jay panicking while Grace was confused as to how she should feel about this. Yet once Jay's parents came into sight Grace had decided; nervous and scared.

"Moooom..! Daaad..! What are you doing here..?" Jay asked as he decided to take charge, the others stood a few feet away from Grace, who was about a step behind Jay. "Oh look it's my baby boy! It's been so long since we've heard from you!" Edna happily chimed, Grace suddenly noticed at how the group was purposely behind her and Jay. "Ma! I called you 2 days ago!" Jay exclaimed, he was now taking slight notice at Grace's and the group's positions. "Wee-ee-ell it's not soon enough son! Say when are you coming out to the **Junk**-**Yard**? You say your coming and-and you don't." Ed said as he and Edna got out of their car and walked towards Jay, who seemed even more flustered by this.

"Daaaad! Do we have to talk about the Junkyard in front of my friends?" Jay whispered to his mom and dad, who smiled at their son. "He hates it when we tell people he was born in a Junkyard." Edna said, Grace seemed a bit saddened by this...Only for that saddness to become pain when she felt Kim-Ly kick her in the back, causing Grace to move forward and stand beside Jay. Grace shot a look at Kim-Ly, who paled a bit at this, before Grace blushed as soon as Edna saw her. "Oooh! And look at you *gasp* You are ssooo cute! You're just my son's type." Edna exclaimed as she walked up to a blushing Grace, who smiled bashfully at the older woman. "MOM!" Jay yelled, a blush threatening to spread on his face as well.

"Uh...Um...TH-Thank you mam, that's very kind of you to say." Grace whispered to Edna, who giggled at her. "Oh now dear, you don't have to be so formal! I'm Edna and that's my husband Ed. But I'm sure that if you and Jay are dating like he says then you'll be calling us Ma and Pa soon!" Edna chimed, it seemed as though Grace's face was becoming a ripe tomatoe, much like Jay. "MOOOM!" Jay yelled loudly, suddenly Bunny jumped into the conversation to help the blushing ninjas.

"I'm sure Jay would love to give you the tour, he and Grace worked really hard on this place." Bunny said, and it was true. All throughout that day Jay and Grace had drawn up schematics for the Bounty and everything else. "We'd LOVE a tour!" Edna and Ed both declared, Grace sighed happily since the attention was off her and Jay sighed in annoyance at this. "Oh come now Grace, *sees Grace's confused expression as to why she knows her name* I know your name since Jay talks all about you all the time! But come on, join us! I'd love to talk to you more." Edna happily chimed, Grace and Jay both realized that this was going to be a LONG day.


	7. GraceXJay Snakebit Part 2

**SNAKEBIT**

Jay nervously bit his lip as he, his parents, and Grace sat in the living room together. The others had "_graciously_" given the 4 of them some alone time while they cleaned up the place up a bit more. '_If that's even possible._' Jay had thought when he was told they were gonna finish cleaning, the ship was already in sparkling condition! "So Grace, Jay says that you have a reeeeal knack for machines." Ed commented, at this Jay blushed a bit, but Grace had calm down and instead smiled up at the older couple and their son.

"I only know a little compared to your son, he's the real genius on the ship, I only help out if he needs an extra pair of hands." Grace confessed as she curled and uncurled her fingers around her tea cup. "That's not true!" the 3 other people in the room turned to look at Jay, who was staring at Grace even while he yelled (yes he yelled "that's not true"). "Umm..." Grace uncomfortably said under her breath, trying to control herself from jumping up and screaming for joy that Jay thought of her more then just an extra pair of hands.

"You're amazing with machines! Today you helped me fix the sparing bot, even when I didn't know what was wrong with it." Jay said Grace, who thinly smiled and nodded her head as she remembered. "See, you are amazing." Jay stated to Grace, who blushed deeply at this. "Jay I-" Grace was cut off when Edna suddenly hugged Grace, causing the girl to let out a small squeak of surprise. "Ohhhh! You are just the cutest thing in the world!" Edna chimed happily, Grace was pretty sure she was gonna faint either from embarrassment or from the lack of oxygen caused by Edna's hug.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Cole, who was grinning. "Hey, the bounty is completely cleaned up, so come on we'll start our tour." Cole said happily, Edna and Ed smiled before they, Jay, and Grace (who was now being held onto by her arm by Edna) stood up. "Great! (Edna)" "Fa-antastic! (Ed)" the older couple chimed happily as they lead Jay and a captive Grace out of the room.

"So, Grace, what do you look for in a husband?" Edna asked Grace, who blushed much like Jay. "Mooooom!" Jay whispered sharply, yet he blinked when Grace giggled at this. "I want my husband to care about his family and friends, but most of all be honest and to trust that I have a reason for doing something." Grace replied, Edna couldn't be more happier with this.

**Questions**

Edna; So you want a family then?

Grace; Oh yes, defiantly *Jay blushes at this*

Edna; How about a nice big family?

Grace; Only if me and my husband can handle it, if not maybe just 1 to 3 kids I suppose...If we can, I think I can handle 5 easily with help.

Edna; What would you want your kids learn?

Grace; Well...I want them to learn to be polite and to dance encase they were invited to a social event, being able to take care of the family in case me and or my husband isn't there and the other is sick, and maybe learn to make people happy.

**-end of questions-**

Ed and Cole chuckled a bit as they saw Jay writing everything that Grace was saying down onto a note pad, geez was he devoted. Suddenly the group saw Kai at the end of the hallway, and Jay gasped when he saw a dark blue journal in Kai's hand. "Hey Jay, and really like your writing style!" Kai yelled down from across the hallways, before walking so he was only about 3 meters away from the group. "Don't you dare Kai." Jay growled, yet Kai just grinned at him. "Oh, I dare. Think of it as payback for putting red hair die in my shampoo.." Kai stated with a chuckle, before clearing his voice and looked at the book.

"Grace, Grace, how do I adore thee? Let me count the ways-" that was as far as Kai could get, before he was tackled to the ground by Jay. "GIVE ME BACK MY JOURNAL!" Jay yelled as the 2 boys wrestled on the floor, Cole laughing at this before blinking when Grace walked over to the 2 fighting boys with a dangerous dark cloud looming over her head. "Ummm *turns to Ed and Edna* you may wanna back up a bit." Cole advised the 2, who took the advice and stepped back about 3 feet along with Cole.

The Ninja of Lightning and Fire didn't even notice when the Ninja of Water was only a foot away from them, the dark cloud over her head gave off a crack of thunder. "SSSHHHHUUUUUT UUUUPPPPPP!" Grace yelled, the 2 fighting ninjas stopped and put their hands over their ears as another bolt of lightning struck from the cloud, which slowly dematerialized when the 2 boys had stopped fighting.

"Honestly! You 2 should be ashamed of yourselves, WE HAVE GUESTS! Now Kai, give Jay back his journal. And Jay, apologize to Kai for tackling him." Grace instructed, and when the boys were about to protest she gave a growl that could of made Lord Garmadon pee his pants. "Here's you journal back Jay." "Thanks no hard feelings Kai." both ninja stated as the journal was given to Jay, before both boys nervously looked at a slightly mad Grace. "Good, now Jay you can go put up your journal right now. I'll lead the group to the Bridge." Grace stated, Jay nodded his head before zooming off to the boy's room.

Once Kai got off of his feet, his head was met with the palm of Grace's hand with a loud slap. "OWWW!" Kai yelled, rubbing the back of his head as he glared back at a glaring Grace. "Why did you have to steal his journal? Couldn't you have done something BESIDES destroying his personal privacy?" Grace asked Kai, who smirked. "Not really." Kai said bluntly, yet with this answer he got another slap on the head.

* * *

**Bridge**

"Then this is the Bridge." Grace stated as she showed Ed and Edna a room filled with technology. "This extends into a periscope." Jay said as he skidded into the room and pointed out the metal pipe thing that was attached to the ceiling. "This tells us what's going on in Ninjago." Grace stated as Jay spun the periscope around, before he rushed over to a stationary device beside the map. "And thiiiis. If a Serpentine isn't giving us the answers we want, and we're up late at night- (Jay)" "A nurrow apperatice (no clue how to spell that) to read their minds? (Edna)" "-an audio appliance to make them talk (Ed)?" both parents cut off their son, all the while Grace giggled as she stood beside Jay at the machine.

"Those_ would_ be cool, but no. It's just a cappacino machine." Grace said before putting a cup into the cappacino machine and filling the cup, and sighed in content as she took a sip. "Cappacino, you're one of my best friends." Grace giggled to herself, all the while Ed was saying about how he and Edna were so proud of Jay. "Actually dad, Grace was the one who came up with the idea for the periscope and the cappacino machine." Jay confessed as he looked to Grace, who was sipping the cup of coffee happily yet blushed when Jay gave her credit. "No, no _Jay_ is the one who deserves the praise. He helped me greatly with the designs." Grace insisted, it was Jay's turn to blush now as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Why don't you guys tell them about the button?" Cole asked as he pointed out a rectangular box with a big red button on it in front of the map, Jay looked a bit mad at this while Grace thinly smiled. "Sorry Cole, the button isn't ready yet." Grace apologized, suddenly Ed and Edna were excited again. "Ohhhh what's the button?" Edna asked, the ninja, Sensei Wu, and Nya all smiled brightly. "They're working on a special defense system." Zane answered, then Kai looked a bit pumped. "Something every ninja head quarters needs." Kai stated, Ed and Edna walked towards the button.

"Oh really? What does it do? Can I help?" Ed asked as he looked at the button, Jay frowned at this while Grace smiled. "That would be great actually, me and Jay could-" "No! It's okay dad, we don't need anymore help. Let's just leave it alone." Jay cut Grace off, both blinked at each other before Jay turned back to his parents and pretended to look at his wrist as if there was a watch there. "He-eey look at the time! Don't you need to get back before it gets dark?" Jay asked as he pushed his mom and dad in the direction of the door, Grace frowned at this.

"Remember, there are dangerous Serpentine out there." Jay told his parents, who looked back at him and frowned a bit. "I...Suppose we could get back." Ed stated, Grace suddenly blinked before taking Kim-Ly's hand and the 2 snuck out of the room undetected. "Edna, it was a pleasure hearing about Jay's first potty time." Cole said with a grin as he pat Jay's back, Edna smiled at this. "Ooooh if you think _that_ was good, wait 'til you hear the story about the time I caught him kissing his pillow." Edna cooed, Jay blushed ferociously at this.

"Snakes Ma! SNAKES!" Jay yelled, Edna frowned a bit at this. "Okay! We're going, we're going." Edna said, before she looked around the room and frowned. "Where's Grace and Kim-Ly?" Edna asked, at this the others also looked around the room to finally notice that the 2 ninja were gone. "Probably training right now." Kai answered, all the while Jay looked a bit happy that Grace wasn't there to see his mom further embarrass the Lightning Ninja.

* * *

**Outside**

"You promise to come to the junkyard to visit your mother and father?" Edna asked as she and Ed strapped into their car, Jay looked relieved. "Yes! But only if you leave, it's getting dark, your headlights are working right?" Jay asked quickly, and to respond Ed blared their bright headlights at the group. "Heh, like 'em? I put in a lil' extra juice!" Ed stated, before they all paused when they heard a motorcycle rev.

Suddenly out from the other side of the ship was a helmet wearing figure on a metallic mix-matched metal motorcycle. "Alright, who's the punk?" Kai asked as he got out his sword, only for him and the group to be confused when they saw Kim-Ly behind the driver of the motorcycle. "*SCREEEEEECH* Hey guys!" Kim-Ly chimed as she got off the bike, and the figure took off his black and dark blue motorcross-like helmet to reveal; "GRACE?" the group yelled out loud in surprise, all but Kim-Ly and Grace were surprised.

"Hey, like my ride? Me and Kimmy made it with the left over metal we had on the ship." Grace stated as she pointed out the motorcycle, everyone watched yet Nya finally stepped up. "That is a...Nice...Motorcycle but-" "It sure is!" Ed yelled, cutting Nya off quickly. "The transmition seems good, the engine could use a pick me up if I may say, but other then that it's incredible!" Ed exclaimed, all the while Kim-Ly grinned.

"Thanks, me and Grace worked hard on it...Oh! Right, you were saying something Nya?" Kim-Ly asked Nya, who smiled at her before turning back to Grace. "But why are you riding a motorcycle?" Nya asked, at this Grace giggled a bit as she tugged at her shirt.

Grace had changed into a loose dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, knee padding, black finger-less gloves, her signature red bow, her Golden Bow on her back, and black working boots. "I'm escorting Ed and Edna home, I don't want them to get into trouble on the way there." Grace stated to the group, Sensei Wu stepped up. "Are you sure about this Grace? If you want I could have one of the other ninja-" "I'm sure about it Sensei." Grace said, cutting off her (secret) uncle. "Very well then, I shall not stand in your way." Sensei Wu said with a bow, which Grace replied to with her own bow before checking the instruments

"*walks up the motorcycle* Be careful okay Grace? I...I couldn't live with myself if anything bad happened to you while you were protecting my parents." Jay whispered to Grace, who smiled before lightly kissing Jay's cheek, a sight caught by everyone and Bunny's camera. "_So_ going into the scrapbook." Bunny whispered to herself as she looked at her camera, before paying attention to Grace and Jay.

"I promise I'll be safe Jay. *turns to Ed and Edna* Ready to go?" Grace asked the older couple, who smiled at Grace and nodded. "Then let's hit the road." Grace stated as she put her helmet back on, winked at Jay through the open visor (the black screen that protects the driver's eyes), flipping the visor back on, and raced off after Ed and Edna, who were already driving away. "Bye son! We couldn't be more proud!" Ed yelled to the group, honking all the way.

"Well make sure Grace is unharmed! *giggles* I can see why you like her!" Edna yelled to Jay, who blushed much like Grace. "Mooooom!" Jay growled, yet he smiled when Grace waved bye to the group to. "Now that they' have left, perhaps Jay can teach us the art of. *snickers* Kissing..Pillows." Sensei Wu joked, Jay groaned at this and went inside while everyone else laughed.

* * *

Edna smiled as Grace kept perfect pace with the large car. "Thank you Grace, it's very kind of you to watch us as we go home." Edna thanked the Water Ninja, who nodded her head before turning on the motorcycle's head lights. "Oh! Right. Lights dear, it's getting dark." Edna reminded her husband, who smiled at her. "Oh, right *flips them on* heh, thanks sugar plum." Ed thanked Edna, all the while Grace couldn't help but smile as she listened (due to her keeping her eyes on the road like a GOOOD driver/motorcyclist) to the old couple. She could only hope that she would end up that happy.


	8. GraceXJay Snakebit Part 3

****Mrs. Loon; OKay, I got the OKAY to post this. If you other fans out there want to see the Reversion of the Water Ninja, where Grace is with them from the VERY BEGINNING (and ends up with Jay) leave either a reply or you can take the poll on our page! Go Electrocution Shipping!...Also, can someone make a cute name for Jay and Grace?

* * *

**SNAKEBIT**

Grace sighed as she, Ed, and Edna parked into the junkyard. "Home sweet home, and...Back to the grind." Ed stated as he walked out of the car, took off his goggles, and grabbed a toolbox as he headed towards a large ninja-like statue made out of metal objects. "Oh sweetie, you've been working on that thing day and night!" Edna exclaimed, causing her to receive a surprised expression from Grace. "Well, you never know when Jay may show up." Ed responded, as he continued to walk to the large statue. "Oh! You're right, you never know!" Edna giggled, before smiling as Grace took off her helmet.

"Thank you dear for driving us home...Oh! You must have missed dinner didn't you, well let me get you something to eat alright?" Edna asked quickly, not even giving Grace some time to comprehend her words, before she was off and into the house. Grace sighed with exhaustion but smiled, Edna and Ed both made nice company like their son, who they regularly talked about...Must be nice to have your parents there for you.

Grace shook her head, riding her mind of the sad moments, before putting the kickstand to the motorcycle down and walking over to the statue that Ed was working on. "Wow." Grace gasped as she looked at the statue, Ed smiled at her as he took of his welding mask. "Thanks, I hope Jay likes it...It's a statue in his honor." Ed told Grace, who smiled back at him. "I'm sure he'll love it." Grace said, before she and Ed looked around startled when noise went on in the background.

"Uh...Edna? Was that you?" Ed asked to the trailer house, Grace gulped cause she new Edna was getting her something to eat. "*opens door* What Ed? Are you hearing things again?" Edna asked from their trailer home, Ed nervously looked to Grace before back to his wife. "Uh...Ya..You turned on the security alarm before we left didn't you hun?" Ed asked Edna, who blinked before stepping out of the security of the trailer home and went to a side box on the trailer.

Grace could tell something was wrong, it was like she could feel prying eyes at the back of her skull, before she put on her motorcycle helmet and got out her bow and an arrow (her quiver is ALWAYS on her back unless stated). "Is something wrong Grace?" Ed asked Grace, who looked at him. "Something doesn't feel right..." Grace stated, Edna looked over at the 2. "The security alarm must be broken!" Edna yelled, before the lights went off. "Whoevers there, my son and his girlfriend know Spinjitsu!" Ed yelled, Grace was to focused to even blush at this before she put Ed on her back and quickly ran towards Edna as soon as she heard the snakes hissing. (remember, water is one of the fastest elements)

"What is it? Wh-Why are all the lights out?" Edna asked Ed since Grace was looking around the area a bit. "Call Jay hun! Someone's broken in!" Ed shouted, before the 3 (Ed, Edna, and Grace) turned when they heard laughing. "How about we wait until he calls you?" Lloyd asked from on top of the trailer with Fangtom, he was holding a severed phone in his hand, even though it hurt Grace to have to see her brother so evil, she had to protect Ed and Edna...For Jay...Quickly Grace did Spinjitsu and changed into her ninja suit quickly while Ed comforted Edna.

"If we plan...To attack...The Hypnobrai...We'll need to grow...Our army!" Fangtom told Lloyd, who looked at the General with a confused expression. "And...Uh...How do we do that?" Lloyd asked Fangtom, all the while Grace took a phone out of her pockets and secretly handed it to Edna. "Call Jay, speed dial number sign 3." Grace whispered to Edna and Ed, who nodded their heads before slowly trying to sneak away while Fangtom explained to Lloyd how they would grow an army. "HAVE AT IT BOYS!" Fangtom yelled to all the Fangpyre, who started to bite the machines.

Grace told Ed though her eyes (the helmet visor was down) to not speak as they got into their car. "Call the boys and get out of here, I can handle this and-" "**THEY'RE GETTING AWAY**!" Lloyd yelled out, cutting Grace off. Grace flipped around and took of her helmet and threw it at an oncoming snake before nodding to Edna and Ed, who started the car. Suddenly a multitude of cars and a wrecking ball blocked off the exit, causing Grace to curse under her breath (Ed and Edna couldn't here this though).

"You...Ninja!...We would like you...To know that we...Can turn people...Into ssssnakes to." Fangtom yelled from on top of the trailer, he noticed how Grace was putting arrows into her bow. "SO?" Grace yelled at the snake, who chuckled. "If you give up...Then we'll only bite...This poor, innocsssent couple...Once, but you...Must have 2 bitessss...In your neck." Fangtom replied as he got off of the trailer, Grace's arms locked up as she stared shocked at the ground. Yet she momentarily felt relieved when she heard Edna quickly typing numbers on her phone.

"We don't need thisssss to dissstract ussss." a snake said before snatching the mobile phone away and breaking it onto the ground, causing Ed, Edna, and Grace's hearts to plumet. "Ssssooo...What will it be...Ninja?" Fangtom asked Grace, who heard the soft pleas as to not give up from Ed and Edna...But she didn't have a choice. Grace dropped down to her knees then, and laid her bow in front of her. "Wissse choice." Fangtom chuckled as he came up to Grace, who clenched her eyes shut before he heard everyone around her gasp.

Grace opened her eyes and smirked, as a large water dome surrounded her, the car, and it's passengers. "You sssshall...Pay for this!" Fangtom yelled, before whistling. Grace whispered around when she heard Edna and Ed cried out in pain, and stared in horror as 2 Fangpyre behind Ed and Edna bit their necks. "NO!" Grace yelled as she picked up her bow and made water arrows before shooting at the snakes. The snakes, due to the water arrows joining with the dome at high speeds, were pushed backwards and were then thrown out of the field.

"Good luck...Ninja let'sss ssssee...How long you lasssst." Fangtom chuckled, all the while Grace looked nervous as she looked around the water field...Her heart was pounding in her chest like crazy and the worst part was, is that she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep the field up for long.

* * *

**Next Day**

Bunny frowned at her phone while the others were trying to get Jay to visit his parents. "Um...Guys..?" Bunny asked, interrupting Jay's speech about him having a lot on his plate. "What's up Bun-Bun?" Kim-Ly asked Bunny, who glanced down at her phone before back up at the ninja. "Grace's phone is disconnected...A-And she didn't come back home last night." Bunny said, Jay shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure everything's fine, Grace could have just stayed the night at my parents, it's a long ride, and turned off her phone...Heck, she sometimes takes out the battery so that no one can call her..." Jay stated to Bunny, who frowned before smirking.

"Yeah I suppose I shouldn't worry...After all, your parents are with her right now and are probably telling her all sort of stories about you and-" that was all Bunny had to say before Jay raced out of the room. "One point Bunny, zero for Jay." Kim-Ly said as she applauded with the other boy ninjas, Bunny just giggled as she bowed before her audience.

* * *

"Come on Wisp! It'll be a real quick flight, just picking up Grace, say hi to the folks, then we'll come home!" Jay told Wisp, who didn't budge from his spot as his guardian pulled on his reins. "It is as I suspected, the dragons are molting, they're shedding their scales." Sensei Wu said as he came from behind Wisp with a thermometer (...*shivers* rectal thermometers...), Jay looked confused. "What does that mean?" Jay asked Sensei Wu, who looked at Wisp. "Every adolescent dragon goes through a transformation before it becomes an adult. We must allow them to migrate East to the Spirit Coves for their transformation." Sensei Wu stated, before turning to Silvermist. "All but Silvermist, who must return to the cave she had once called home to undergo a unique transformation that is different from the others. "Why's that Sensei Wu?" Nya asked as she and the other ninja came outside, Jay was thinking for a bit.

"You see, Silvermist is a water dragon (no duh) to which to undergo the maturity she must first rest in the West mystic tide pools before she can even go through her transformation." Sensei Wu said as he petted Silvermist, who he could tell was worried about her mistress not coming home. "Will we see them again?" Jay asked Sensei Wu, who thought about it for a bit before looking up at the dragons. "It is hard to say, but we need to allow them to follow their path." Sensei Wu said, Cole frowned at this. "Rocky's going East? *goes to Rocky and his his snout* Say it isn't so Rocky (Rock; I soooooo can't help but think about that old TV Lassie when I hear him say that)." Cole said sadly, the other boys were petting their dragons as well.

"So...I have to go to the Junk Yard alone then?" Jay asked, he didn't really like the sound of this. "Don't worry Jay, we'll come with you." Bunny said as she put a hand on Jay's shoulder, Jay smiled at her. "I can go. (Kim-Ly)" "Of course we'll go Buddy! (Kai)" "I could use a break! (Cole)" "All you had to do was ask. (Zane)" all the ninja said, Nya and Sensei Wu nodded their heads and Jay couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks guys." Jay said, yet he frowned at the ground...He couldn't help but feel that something bad was gonna happen. "Well, lets get going!" Bunny exclaimed before leading the group, only to stop and turn to Jay. "Uh...What direction do we have to go...?" Bunny asked Jay, who chuckled at this while the others (including Bunny) laughed.

* * *

Grace breathed heavily in her meditated stance, the snakes around her while the Walkers (Ed and Edna (it's the family's last name)) were taking a nap, as advised by Grace. Grace had decreased the temperature in the dome to decrease the blood flow and slow down the venom...Yet she could only pray that she could last long enough for the other to come here. "Please Jay...Hurry." Grace whispered before shivering and glancing at the Walkers, who were sleeping beside each other with their hands clasped tightly with the others.


	9. GraceXJay Snakebit Part 4 (last part)

All but Mrs. Loon; HAPPY BIRTHDAY MRS LOON!

PS; If we do do a reversion of The Ninja of Water like this, then it'll be different then these chapters a bit (only a little) since this is just for Mrs. Loon's B-Day, the real one for the actual story will be longer

* * *

**SNAKEBIT**

Jay looked worried as he stared at the "Ed and Edna's Scrap 'N Junk" sign over the Junk Yard that he called home...Which was uncomfortably quiet for this time in the day. "Something wrong Jay?" Nya asked beside Jay, who looked at the group before back at the Junk Yard. "It's quiet..." Jay paused, the others could feel the sense of worry seeping from him. "My family's **_never_** quiet." Jay stated before flipping on his hood and running inside the Junk Yard, everyone following behind him.

Once inside they saw an odd wet circle that enveloped a good sized amount of space and the car that Ed and Edna were driving yesterday...And inside the circle also, was Grace's quiver, they could tell it was her quiver since it had a curvy dark blue "G" on the side of it. "Grace." Jay whispered as he looked around, Kim-Ly picked up the quiver and slung it onto her back. Suddenly they heard noises from a dark green broken refrigerator. Jay huffed before running to the refrigerator and kicking it open, to see his parents tied up and their mouths duck taped shut. "What happened mom, dad? Who did this? Where's Grace!" Jay asked as he took the duck tape off of his Mom's mouth, she smiled.

"Geez, I would yell in pain if duck tape was ripped off my mouth that fast." Kim-Ly whispered to Bunny, who nodded her head in agreement. "Sssssweetheart! You came!" Edna hissed, everyone noticing and gasped at her snake fangs. Jay was worried and quickly removed the duck tape from his dad's lips. "What? Is this family impervious to pain caused by Duck Tape?" Bunny asked Kim-Ly, who shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, you gotta get outta here! You sshouldn't of come it'sssh the ssshnakes!" Ed yelled, as he too had Snake Fangs which caused a wisp.

"The bite of the Fangpyre! Once they sink their teeth, their venom can turn ANYTHING into a serpent. It's only a matter of time before the full transformation is complete!" Sensei Wu yelled, and everyone was nervous when Ed started to grow a tail. "Where's Grace?" Jay asked his parents, who looked nervously at one another. "That water field sssshe put up made her weak, the poor thing...Sssssshe ended up ussssshing hersssshelf assssh a disshtraction to the sssshnakesss sho only a few of them would come after ussssh. (the water field she put up made her weak, the poor thing...She ended up using herself as a distraction to the snakes, so only a few of them would come after us) " Ed explained, both Jay and Sensei Wu's heartbeats rose. "The lasssht time we sssshaw her, sssshe wassh-" "RIGHT HERE!" a voice yelled, everyone turned to see Grace, riding a dark blue motorboat/car towards the group, a group of snakes not to far behind her.

* * *

Mrs. Loon; sorry to interupt, but we need a total of 15 yes' to get the reversion of The Ninja of Water online and getting worked on

Rock; Please continue with the story!

* * *

"GRACE!" Jay yelled the loudest out of the group, Grace smiled before her head wobbled a bit. Suddenly her ride disappeared and her Golden Bow took it's place before she tumbled down to the ground. "Owwwwwww." Grace groaned into the ground, before she was helped up by Jay. "Grace! Oh my gosh, I'm so glad that you're okay!" Jay exclaimed as he hugged Grace, who was holding her head. "...Ugh...I-I wouldn't really use the word okay to describe my condition...Aw, geez, I-I think I'm gonna faint.." Grace groaned as she got up, yet slowly she gave Jay a one-armed hug.

"Once we get you back to the Bounty, you will earn a much deserved rest Grace." Sensei Wu stated, pointing out the snakes that were surrounding them. "These guys don't give up." Grace growled as she got her bow from the ground and her quiver from Kim-Ly, who smiled lightly at her. Suddenly a rumbling was heard from the ground, and everyone turned to see a horde of snakes and snake-vehicles surrounding them.

"Is that wrecking ball staring at me?" Cole asked the group, Grace chuckled a bit. "Sorry sweetheart, but you ain't that pretty." Grace stated, Cole stared at her. "Hey!" Cole yelled in anger, while the other ninja laughed at this. "**DUCK**!" someone yelled as the wrecking ball, everyone went their way besides Grace and Jay, who pushed Ed and Edna out of the way. "Thanksssh shhhon! (Ed)" "Thanksssh Gracssshe. (Edna)" both parent said, Grace giggled in reply while Jay smiled under his hood.

"Lloyd!" Sensei Wu yelled, causing Grace to look up from Edna and Ed's faces to see her (secret) little brother's form on top of a mound of tires. "Hello Uncle! Looks like we're not the only family reunion. I'm glad you brought the ninja, I could use some help taking out the _trash_. Muahahahaha!" Lloyd exclaimed as everyone huddled together, Grace was the closest to Sensei Wu right now. "If we want to turn your parents back, we need the anti-venom from the staff!" Nya exclaimed, Kim-Ly and Bunny were the only ones who noticed Sensei Wu whispering something into Grace's ear.

"2nd dose! To the dirt!" Cole exclaimed as the wrecking ball came back, once again everyone got out of the way in the nick of time. Yet as the sand started to settle to the ground, everyone saw the Fangpyre getting closer and closer. "Thissssh doesshn't look good." Grace hissed, everyone stared at her as she groaned and face palmed "You got bit too?" Bunny asked, yet Grace didn't reply, and only went off to attack the oncoming snakes. "Getting the venom...It's easssshier ssssshaid then done Nyassss, I've been trying sssshincssse the water field went down...And besssshidessss, we're a bit out numbered." Grace stated, she was really starting to get annoyed with her new wisp. Everyone started to split up then.

"When did you get bit?" Bunny asked as she hit a snake that was behind Grace, Grace grunted in thanks. "If you conssssshider bit being a plural wordssss, then a few minutessssh before you guyssssh came." Grace replied, Kim-Ly glanced in her direction after punching a snake. "How many times were you bit?" Kim-Ly asked, yet grunted when she was almost hit with a Fangpyre that was sent flying via Cole Express. "2 timessssh, on my armsssh. They tried to bit me lassssht night, but I tricked them." Grace replied, yet all 3 girls looked up to the sound of loud music, which came from a green boombox beside Lloyd and Fangtom.

"Young nephew! Must I teach you who's side you should be on?" Sensei Wu yelled over the music, yet Lloyd just amped up the volume. "Sorry Uncle! CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Lloyd yelled over the music, a large grin on her face. "Uncle! Behind you!" Grace yelled, getting odd/surprised glances from everyone (besides Fangtom, the Fangpyres, and Lloyd due to the music being SO loud), before she realized what she had just done...Edna had saw what she was implying, and quickly picked up a frying pan and hit a Fangpyre, before it bit Sensei Wu. (Mayhemb; She went all Tangled (Disney's reversion of Repunzel on the snake!)

"Eh, way to go Edna!" Ed exclaimed, receiving a smile from his wife as Grace ran to her Uncle. "Uncle, are you alright?" Grace asked Sensei Wu, who gazed at his (not secret anymore neice). "I am fine, but it seems that we will need to explain to everyone somethings once we return home and are safe." Sensei Wu stated, before being pulled into a hug by Grace. "I don't care. I'm jusssssht glad you're okay." Grace told Sensei Wu, who hugged Grace back. "Awwww." Edna chimed happily, watching the lovely moment with a smile. "NINJA-GO!" the other 6 ninja (Bunny, Cole, Jay, Kai, Kim-Ly, and Zane) yelled before doing spinjitsu and driving a group of Fangpyre to a part of the Junkyard.

"Issshn't that where Jay'ssssh shhtatue issssh, Mr. Ed?" Grace asked Ed, who blinked before gasping at the truth. Suddenly the ground started to shake as the large robotic statue made in Jay's honor (now green metal with red eyes) came stomping out. "WHAT IS THAT THING?" Jay yelled, Ed looked nervous. "It wasssh ssshupost to be in your honor ssshon but...Do you like it?" Ed asked, he and Edna smiled a bit with a smirk coming from Grace. "Thanks! *almost gets hit with nunchucks* Bit no thanks!" Jay yelled as he and the others ran away, suddenly Grace had an idea.

"Jay! Getsssh overssh here!" Grace yelled, sadly she was getting used to her wisp, Sensei Wu looked at Grace. "What are you planing Grace?" Sensei Wu asked Grace, who stared at the oncoming wrecking ball, which Cole and Jay shouted over. "Sssshomething that may helpsssh ussssh." Grace hissed, before running off towards the group. "*stops in front of Grace* Okay Grace, what's the plan?" Jay asked Grace, who grabbed his wrist and ran towards the wrecking ball with the other ninja. "Remember whensssh I sssshaid we were conducting elementssh?" Grace asked Jay, who nodded his head.

"Then let'ssssh sssshow the othersssh, follow my lead." Grace instructed, before jumping _on top_ of the wrecking ball with Jay. Once they were almost at the heights point Grace suddenly made water arrows and shot them in the air quickly, causing it to drizzle to where it covered both the statue and the wrecking balls. Jay suddenly caught on, yet gently he threw Grace up in the air (on her request) before taking his nunchucks, jumping off the ball, and landing nunchuck's fist onto the top of the wrecking ball machine.

Due to the water, the lightning was spread through it and electrocuted both the statue and wrecking ball. Though it didn't stop them both completely the statue was a bit more paralyzed. Jay looked up and put his nunchuck's on his back before opening his arms, and catching a free-falling Grace. "Thanksssh for catching me Jay." Grace whispered to Jay, who smiled at her through his mask. "I'll always catch you when you fall." Jay told Grace, who mumbled through her blush about him being a spoiler.

Jay only chuckled at this before letting Grace go, so she could run over and help the group, before kicking the Fangpyre out of the driver's seat. "Let's see if I can work this thing." Jay said to himself, before noticing Grace beside him, hanging onto the side. "Grace! I thought I told you to help the others!" Jay scolded Grace, who simply shrugged. "I can help you more though." Grace managed to say while controlling her wisp, yet she grew more worried as her skin started to turn a bit scaly. "Okayssh, left isssh for moving the machine itssssshelf, right isssh for the ball." Grace instructed Jay, who nodded his head and stared to control the machine.

The statue threw it's nunchucks at the ninja, yet Cole stopped it with his scythe. "I got it!" Cole exclaimed, before he felt all the weight of the nunchuck disappear suddenly, and saw Jay and Grace using the wrecking ball against the statue. "I told you I had him!" Cole exclaimed as both Jay and Grace ran towards the ninjas side, both ignored the Earth Ninja and instead everyone focused on Lloyd.

"RETREAT!" Lloyd yelled, before suddenly a helicopter appeared behind him and Fangtom, which the 2 boarded on as it began to gain altitude. "He's getting away with the staff!" Nya yelled, everyone but Grace groaned. "Right now would be a good time to have those dragons." Jay stated in a depressed mood, Ed placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "It'sssh okay ssshon." Ed comforted Jay, Grace somehow snapped. "No! They're not getting away! NOT ON MY WATCH!" Grace yelled before taking her bow into her left hand and stood on on foot before spinning like a ballerina...Yet everyone stared when water and a dark blue aura enveloped her and her weapon.

"There is still a way, part of reaching your own full potential is understanding you're weapons potential. Once it's in tuned with a focused heart, it's secrets and powers can be unlocked...*looks proudly at Grace* Just as Grace is demonstrating." Sensei Wu said, before everyone gasped as Grace jumped up into the air with a water cyclone around her (they saw her outline through the water). Yet when she landed the water dispersed into large waves, and now stood Grace, on top of the same motorboat car thing as earlier.

"This is no time to be cryptic!" Jay yelled to Sensei Wu, before Zane blinked in understanding. "They're saying and proving that our weapons are vehicles themselves." Zane responded, Kai looked at his golden sword. "Don't tell me I have to ride this thing like a broom stick." Kai groaned, along with Kim-Ly and Bunny (who were using plain gauntlets and meteor hammer). "Jay *he turns to her* concssssentrating on unlocking your Golden Weaponssss, let your heart guildsss you! Imagine you're taking flightss. *revs her vehicle* I'm goingsss after the ssshnakes, catch upssss when you can!" Grace stated, before driving off after the fleeting army.

All 4 boys nodded to each other and soon, one by one, they were now in their own vehicles, and taking off after the snakes. "Can you flute turn into anything?" Nya asked Sensei Wu, who looked down at his flute before back up at Nya. "I wish." Sensei Wu said, before they, Bunny, Kim-Ly, Ed, and Edna got into the Walker's car and drove after the ninja.

* * *

Grace smiled as she saw Jay fly past her and past the plane that was carrying Lloyd and Fangtom. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Lloyd yelled, Grace couldn't help but giggle at this before cheering lightly when Jay got the staff. "I got it? *gasp* I GOT IT! HAHAHA! *Storm Fighter (his plane/jet thing) disappears* Uh, oh." Jay said, before screaming his head off as he plummeted down. "Jay! You have to concentrate!" Kai yelled at Jay, who was still screaming. "YOUSSSS TRY CONCSSSSSENTRATING WHILE FREE FALLINGSSSS! (Grace)" "AAAHHHHH I CAN'T!(Jay)" both the Ninja of Water and Lighting yelled, Kai stiffly growled at Grace's back (since she was ahead of them by a mile or so)

"I think we have to catch him! I got 'im! I got 'im (Cole)" "No! I got him! (Kai)" "He's mine! (Zane)" all 3 boy ninjas argued and clashed, which caused their vehicles to dematerialize. "_I_ss gotsss him!" Grace yelled, before purposely deactivating her weapon, only to tuck and roll before running quickly. "AAAH-Omph!" Jay exclaimed, falling on top of something that wasn't the ground. "Isss told them that I gotssss youss." Jay heard a hiss, before opening his eyes to see Grace's baby blue eyes staring down at him (the staff in his hands). Jay looked around and saw that Grace had caught him in her arms, and was still holding him bridal style.

"Th-Thanks Grace but uh...Y-You can put me down now." Jay tried, he was met by a chuckle from he Water Ninja. "Notsss a chancssse." Grace hissed, before noticing how her clothing and skin were turning a scaly green. "We havesss to hurry withsss the antivenomsss." Grace hissed, before Nya pulled up to both ninja, the others in the back. "HURRY!" Nya yelled, Grace nodded her head before quickly running into the car and sat down. "PUNCH IT NYA!" Kim-Ly and Bunny yelled, Nya nodded before starting up the car again.

"I knew I liked thissssh girl." Edna whispered to Ed as the 2 watched Jay vainly trying to convince a dead-set Grace to let him out of the bridal position. "Oh! By the way I figured out a couple name for you 2!" Bunny chimed as she looked at Jay and Grace, the first blushing while the 2nd quirked an eyebrow. "Jace! (thank you lunalovegood237)" Bunny chimed happily, Grace smiled at this while Jay continued to blush. "I don't really- (Jay)" "It'sssssh cute. (Grace)" Grace interrupted Jay, who smiled then. "Yeah! I-It's really cute, heh." Jay replied, and received a (cute) happy expression from Grace. "Though you have some explaining to do, miss I'm-Sensei-Wu's-Niece." Kai told Grace, who slowly nodded her head with a sigh...This day kept getting harder and harder.

* * *

**Later**

The group pulled up the the Bounty, Grace still carried Jay (who had grown used to it for some reason) as he gave the staff to Nya. "Grace, you can go help the others. Ed and Edna, come with me, once we reverse the venom we can fix you." Nya stated, Ed and Edna followed Nya while Grace nodded her head and quickly ran to the Bridge. Once inside though Grace freely let go of Jay as the others stormed inside.

"Man the stations! Everyone!" Jay exclaimed, and quickly everyone complied to this. "Jay..! We better hurry!" Kai yelled as he saw the snakes coming, Bunny eeped in agreement. "I've been waiting for this moment!" Jay exclaimed before pressing down on the button, everyone looked around to see nothing had happened while Grace ran to Nya, who had 3 cups of antidote. "They're gaining on us!" Kai exclaimed while the 3 poisoned people each took a cup. "Buttomsssh up!" Ed exclaimed before he, Edna, and Grace all downed the antidote, and shivered as they were enveloped in a golden aura before returning to their original form.

"Ugh! I don't get what's wrong! I spent forever on this! It's supposed to work!" Jay exclaimed as he hit the machine, Grace nodded to Ed. "We should help." Grace whispered to Ed, who smiled as the 2 walked over to the distressed Ninja. "Uh..Son..? Maybe we can help. " Ed stated as he and Grace came up behind Jay, surprising him before he grinned under his hood. "D-dad! Grace! Y-You're okay!" Jay exclaimed as he looked at the 2, before Grace went off to the part of the room where the tools were. "Heh, you're darn tootin'! Now, let's have a look." Ed exclaimed as he looked at the machine and took some of the tools that Grace was giving him (imagine the Nurse-Doctor scenes ex; "Sponge." "Sponge!")

"That should do it! Now try it." Ed exclaimed, and happily Jay slammed down on the red button. Suddenly the entire ship seemed to vibrate as it was hoisted up into the air suddenly. "Wh-Whoa!" Grace yelled as she was about to lose her balance, before Jay caught her. "Like I said, I'll always catch you." Jay told Grace, who smiled up at the boy with a blush...Before she gasped as the staff was flung out the door. "THE STAFF!" Grace yelled, yet it was already to late, and quickly it fell to the desert ground bellow.

* * *

**Later**

Sensei Wu and Grace smiled as they watched Jay hug his mom and dad...Before they turned around when they heard a cough, and saw a slightly irritated Kai behind them. "Explain. Now." Kai growled at the 2, who looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Bring everyone outside please Kai, and bring some pillows so everyone can sit down." Sensei Wu instructed Kai as Grace cautiously walked towards the Walker family.

"We are going to have a...Meeting outside, you're all welcomed to join if you wish." Grace said, quickly getting the families' attention. "If you don't mind us being there!" Ed stated with a smile, and inside her heart Grace felt a pang of jealously towards Jay...Yet she shrugged it off quickly, so nothing bad would happen.

**Moments Later**

Everyone sat around in a big circle of pillows and blankets. (formation was (going left) Grace, Jay, Edna, Ed, Nya, Kai, Kim-Ly, Bunny, Zane, Cole, Sensei Wu (back to Grace)) "Start talking." Kai growled, soon getting elbowed in the ribs by both Nya and Kim-Ly for being to blunt. Grace sighed after sipping some tea from the cup in her hands, which grew cold as she realised that it was her turn to speak.

...

...

"Long before time had a name -(Grace)" "Yeah, yeah, yeah we know that First Spinjitsu master-" Kai was cut off when a pillow was flung at his head, Grace growled. "If I may continue.. *coughs* Long before time had a name there were 2 brothers, dead locked in a battle between evil and good...But there had also been 2 woman who trained with them in the art of Spinjitsu, one of them was named Karishma...Karishma fell in love with the evil brother, who hadn't always been evil but was simply cursed to be. And as time grew on so did the quartet, with the evil brother and Karishma, who ended up marrying and having a baby...Girl..." Grace managed to say before a tear or 2 slipped from her eyes, Jay squeezed her hand comfortingly as Sensei Wu took over the story.

"Grace herself was the baby girl, and Karishma and Lord Garmadon were her parents. *gets gasps from everyone besides Grace* Yet as time went on they decided to have another baby, a little boy that they named Lloyd...But not to long after Lloyd was born, a large demon snake called the Great Devourer stumbled upon Grace as she played through the woods...*looks at Grace*...Grace would have died that day if it hadn't been for..." Sensei Wu paused, his voice catching in his throat. "For..?" Edna asked, everyone was so into the story.

"For my mother sacrificing herself to save me..." Grace whispered, yet with the stillness of the group everyone heard this, and gasped. "After the...Accident...Grace was sent off to a town where she could grow up the way her mother wanted her to grow up, on the path of good...Karishma ordered me to teach Grace Spinjitsu once she was old enough and when the 4 Golden Weapons were needed. Plus- (sensei wu)" "Wait a minute, if there are only 4 golden weapons, then how come Grace has one?" Nya asked, cutting off Sensei Wu.

"That is a story for a different time Nya." Grace stated, her voice waving a bit but other wised stayed the same. "That is correct Grace...And the end of the story is simple, because that is where we are right now." Sensei Wu stated, everyone let this information sink in before Kai stood up. "Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Kai asked Grace, who glared up at him. "Imagine this Kai. We all just met the first day, we are all new, and were brought to defeat my father! Would you have really trusted me while knowing that my father was the reason why Nya had been kidnapped?" Grace asked Kai, who blinked at this before sighing. He knew all to well that he would have never trusted her at the time...

Suddenly Grace was pulled into a hug, and saw it was Edna hugging her. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry that all those things have happened to you. And I bet your ma is so proud of you for staying strong throughout all of this." Edna told Grace, who blinked at this before tearing up in her eyes and hugging Edna back. "Y-yeah, th-that's my mother alright." Grace managed to say, before Sensei Wu patted his niece on the back. "I think that we have all learned the importance of families today, and how we can make new ones." Sensei Wu stated, and he couldn't help but smile when Grace turned around and nodded her head happily.

The day had ended with everyone playing random games on the deck; go fish, charades, twister (who knows where Jay found that!), and as such. "Hey! Jace!" Jay and Grace turned around when they heard this, before blushing at how they actually responded to it, only to see a giggling Bunny behind them. "Uh...H-Hey Bunny, something wrong?" Grace asked, Bunny shook her head before pointing up. Both ninja looked up only to blush brightly. On the mast (which they were standing under) Kim-Ly was seen hanging upside down holding a mistletoe tied to a string, making it go right over the 2 ninjas heads. "Where the heck did you find that?" Jay squeaked out, Bunny and Kim-Ly grinned. "Somewhere, now kiss!" Bunny exclaimed, her camera in her hands.

Jay and Grace both uncomfortably looked away from each other at this, scratching the back of their necks while mumbling something...Jay squeaked a bit when Grace suddenly took hold of the front of his ninja suit, and dragged him down so his lips lightly met hers...Seconds later Jay was on the ground, unconscious ..While Grace sat at the top of the mast, curled up in a ball with a blush on her face.

* * *

Mrs. Loon; Best B-Day gift, EVER!


	10. The First Ones

**The First Ones**

(future setting)

**X-** Everyone is in for a surprise when Bunny and Zane have something to confess. **-X**

Bunny bit her lip as she paced back and forth, her loose blonde-brown hair swishing beside her ears. How long had it been since she had met the man she fell in love with and...Oh now they had something even more than just love. She, much like everyone else, had brown taller by about a foot...Yet she was still underneath everyone (but her sister's) height. She had become more dainty it seemed, to where people would say that she was a frail porcelain doll. Her hair was still in beautiful curls, her eyes were as bright as ever maybe even more!

Footsteps were heard in the hallway, her breath feeling more and more strained. She had invited people...Well they weren't really_ just_ people...But still, to her boutique to talk about...Well...Her and Zane's situation.

"Are you ready?" a velvety voice asked from the door frame Bunny turned around and smiled lovingly at her Zane. Oh how she was always happy to say that;_ her_ Zane.

Zane had grown a bit more pale yet also seemed to have grown stronger and looked a bit more...Well...Alive. But to her, he was always alive. It was evident in his eyes. He was wearing a snug white yukata as opposed to Bunny's mint green kimono that had cherry blossoms on it. Both were wearing their white gold wedding bands, with Bunny also wearing a thin white gold engagement ring that had a cherry blossom made of star sapphires on it.

"Are you ready?" Zane asked, extending his hand out to his wife, who timidly took it.

"No...But with you by my side, everything is...Easier." Bunny replied with a small smile, before being kissed lovingly by her husband.

"The others are waiting for us." Zane whispered as he gently caressed Bunny's face leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake, Bunny smiled a bit more.

"Let's not keep them waiting." Bunny responded, before following Zane out of the room.

* * *

Mayhemb; Sorry to interuppt, but we have some news to tell ya!

Today is Grace's birthday (Grace; Yaaaaay!) so in honor of this we're going to start back up the short stories...But with a new option! You guys remember/know what songfics are right? Where you use a song to either inspire, take part of, or is being sung for the chapter. Well in honor of Grace's birthday, we're opening up a special songfic section! Stay tuned and request songs, we'll see what we can do! Ciao!

* * *

Bunny grinned as she saw all her friends and teachers in the room, squeezing Zane's hand happily.

The first she noticed was Cole, who had grown a bit more tanned and buff over the years it seemed. His clean face that had a scar on his right cheek going down to his chin. He was wearing a black yukata, an arm holding his wife and 1 of Bunny's best friends turned sister-in-law, Grace.

Grace had grown beautifully since when they were first ninjas, her form filling in all the right places while still keeping her bright baby blue irises that held a million stories, slightly pale skin, and dark purple hair. Right now she was wearing a lovely ocean blue dress that Bunny had made her as Grace's wedding gift. Both Cole and Grace were happily sporting golden wedding bands, and Grace had her engagement ring on.

Kai was beside Grace and also had grown up, he too was a bit more tanned and looked only slightly stronger. He was wearing a dark red yukata and a chrome wedding band, his wife Kim-Ly sitting in his lap happily.

Kim-Ly had grown just as much as Grace. Her hair was not as stiff and flowed a bit more, her eyes still those happy golden hazel eyes and bright smile. She was wearing a silver kimono, a chrome wedding band, and her chrome engagement ring that seemed to have a flame or ember on it.

Next was Jay, who kept the same skin tone yet was also buffed up a bit more. He was wearing a better form of his old ninja uniform with a golden ring on his finger, and his hand intertwined with Nya.

Nya had grown up in a similar state to Kim-Ly, but she was still a bit shorter. Nya had grown out her hair, so now it fell down to mid-shoulder length. Her face was still as beautiful as ever, and she was wearing a fire-red t-shirt and black jeans. Also on her hand was the wedding band and a metallic engagement ring that had a dash of bright blue on it.

Leaning against the wall was Bunny's brother-in-law Lloyd, who stood beside his wife (and Bunny's sister) Charlotte.

Lloyd had grown up a lot, keeping his hair and childish face, but the rest of him would have made any grown woman quiver at their knees. Yet he was forever faithful to his Charlotte. Lloyd was wearing a loose dark green yukata and a dusty yellow engagement ring.

Charlotte had grown much like Grace, her figure making even the most strongest men bow to her. Her body was now rippled with curves that made any sane man's eyes look over her...Until they got glared at by Lloyd that is. Charlotte's hair was now in cute ringlets down to her waist and her eyes were as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a crème colored yukata, a dusty yellow wedding ring, and a silver engagement ring that had a green dragon wrapping around it.

Beside Charlotte was Kim-Ly's brother, Kyle. Kyle had grown up in a similar state of Lloyd, but not as much. His hair was now to his ears, his eyes held many stories, and that ever-present grin on his face never faltered. He was wearing a dark purple yukata.

"Thank you all for coming." Bunny told everyone, Grace quickly got up from her seat and gently walked over to her best friend.

"Thank you for inviting us." Grace stated before she hugged Bunny, Grace blinked in surprise when she felt something poke her stomach. Pulling back Grace looked down to see a mound where Bunny's stomach laid, but it was hardly noticeable...Grace looked into Bunny's eyes and smirked, she had figured it out.

"Congratulations." Grace whispered to her sister-in-law, who gave her a happy smile before letting her go. Grace couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy, but she was still happy for her sister.

Grace and Cole had been the first to marry. Karishma and Garmadon got remarried. Then Zane and Bunny. Misako and Sensei Wu after them. Afterwards Jay and Nya, then Kai and Kim-Ly. Then just recently was Lloyd and Charlotte.

Grace, nonetheless, ruffled Bunny's hair before hugging her brother-in-law.

"Uh...Explain please..?" Jay asked, his voice ringing out from the silence. '_Why did Grace congratulate Bunny..?_' everyone wondered.

Bunny face flushed a bit, her voice caught in her throat. She...She couldn't do this! Maybe if Sensei Wu o-or Mrs. Karishma was here..! But...But they were still traveling with Misako and Garmadon to find more of Sensei Wu's immortality tea (Mayhemb; that's what I think it is! I mean, how old is Sensei Wu anyway..?)

Suddenly Bunny felt gentle arms wrap around her waist, she gently turned her head to see it was Zane. Zane smiled down at the Nature Ninja, who's flustered and confused emotions were evident to him after many years of experiencing them. Zane kissed Bunny's forehead, reassuring her she wasn't alone...No, she never had been.

Taking a deep breath Bunny straightened herself up, her eyes and cheeks still showed bashfulness, but she had to do it..!

"...I...I'm..." Bunny's words were almost choking her now.

"You're..?" everyone but Zane, Bunny, and Grace asked.

"...I'mr pregnant.." Bunny finally said, a small smile on her face along with her heavily flushed cheeks. Silence overwhelming the room as the information sunk in.

...

...

..

"OH MY GOSH!" Charlotte yelled as she ran away from the wall, pushed Zane out of the way, and hugged her sister. Zane fell to the ground with a "omph" before he was dragged back onto his feet and got encased in a bear-hug from the strong Earth Ninja (Cole) who was happily laughing.

"Congrats big guy!" Cole exclaimed as he patted his brother-in-law's back, Zane could feel his back breaking it seemed.

"Frosty! You're gonna be a dad!" Kai exclaimed as he took Zane from Cole, hugging him also.

"OHMYGOSH!WHENDIDYOUFINDOUT? (Oh my gosh! When did you find out?)" Nya asked Bunny, who was brightly smiling as her hand instinctively went to her stomach.

"I'm about 2 months in...We found out in the 2nd week, but we just didn't know...How to tell you all." Bunny explained before she was hugged by Kim-Ly.

"Oh sweetie, we would have noticed when we would see you eating instead of working." Kim-Ly joked, pointing out Bunny's work-a-holic attitude. Bunny gently smiled at her friends.

"I'm actually gonna take it easy, docs orders." Bunny replied, before suddenly 2 arms were strung over her shoulders. She saw it was both Grace and Charlotte holding her.

"And their our orders to!" Charlotte exclaimed, a grin on her face.

"Zane knows who to call if he sees you overworking yourself ya know, so watch it!" Grace jokingly warned before ruffling the blonde's hair.

Bunny and Zane both smiled at each other, the distance of 7 feet meant nothing to them. They were the first ones to know this excitement, the excitement of a new life and so much more...They were the first ones.


	11. Mr Mom (Song-Fic) (Short)

Mayhemb; For all the Mother's Day Dads. Enjoy! We edited a few words to get everything to fit, but it's still good...!

Song; "Mr. Mom" from Lonestar

* * *

**X-Mr. Mom-X**

**(songfic)**

**-Future Setting, where their kids are babbies-**

Cole slumped into their living room, sighing as he sat down on his and Grace's couch.

* * *

Kai groaned as he opened the Monastery door and drugged his feet inside with a depressed looking Lloyd beside him.

* * *

Lloyd groaned as he fell down onto his bed, his face hitting the pillow.

* * *

**All 4 Boys; Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
****Cole; Lost my job, came home mad  
**

* * *

Grace walked into their living room and gently put a wet cloth on Cole's head and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**Kai; Got a hug  
****Jay; and a kiss **

* * *

Kim-Ly walked out from "Four Weapons" and gave Kai a hug while Nya came out and kissed Jay's forehead. Then the 2 helped their husbands inside. **  
**

* * *

**Lloyd; and that's too bad**

* * *

Charlotte gently sat down on the bed and patted Lloyd's head, kissing it gently.

* * *

**All 4; She said, "I can go to work until you find another job"**

**All 4; I thought  
Lloyd; I like the sound of that  
Jay; Watch TV and  
Cole; take long naps  
Kai; Go from a hard working dad  
All 4; to being Mr. Mom**

* * *

Cole, Jay, Kai, and Lloyd all stood embarrassingly before Zane, who was a regular Mr. Mom since Bunny worked for their family. Quickly Zane looked over the room the 4 men and their kids had been, before the Ice Ninja sighed and gave them a comforting smile. Quickly Zane began to explain everything to them as he fixed up the room and making sure the babies were okay.

* * *

**Zane; Well, Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer****  
Crayons go up one drawer higher  
Rewind Barney for the fifteenth time  
Breakfast at six, naps at nine  
There's bubblegum in the baby's hair  
Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair  
It'll be crazy all day long  
And it's only Monday, Mr. mom  
**

* * *

TIME SKIP

Lloyd, Kai, Jay, and Cole groaned as they fell onto the couch in the Monastery Living Room. All tired from their kids activities. Zane gave them a slightly amused smile at their antics.

* * *

**Kai; Football,  
Jay; soccer,  
Cole; and ballet  
****Lloyd; Squeeze in scouts  
All 4; and P-T-A**

**Zane; And there's that shopping list she left  
That's seven pages long *other dad's groan***

* * *

The 4 dads were now at the table while their kids were asleep, Zane having gone home with Ali (his and Bunny's son). Now the 4 were just talking with each other.

* * *

**Kai; How much smoke can one stove make?  
Cole; The kids won't eat my charcoal cake  
Jay; It's more than any man can take  
Lloyd; being Mr. Mom**

* * *

Grace and Charlotte giggled as they walked into the room, having heard the boy's complaints before they reminded them.

* * *

**Grace; Well, Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer**  
**Charlotte; Crayons go up one drawer higher**  
**Grace; Rewind Barney for the sixteenth time**  
**Charlotte; Breakfast at six, naps at nine**

* * *

Kim-Ly and Nya suddenly came in, both looked panicked.

* * *

**Kim-Ly; There's bubblegum in the baby's hair**  
**Nya; Sweet potatoes in Sensei's chair**  
**Charlotte; Been crazy all day long**  
**Grace; And it's only Monday, Mr. mom**

* * *

All 4 boys groan at this before they all clean up their kid's (and the dad's) mess before going to their respective homes.

* * *

**Kai; Before I fall in bed tonight**  
**Lloyd; If the dragon didn't eat the classifieds**  
**Jay; I'm gonna look just one more time**

* * *

Cole sighed as he brushed his teeth while Grace tucked in Regina (their daughter), going through everything he and the others had learned over the past few years.

In the Monastery (but different rooms) the other dads were doing the same thing.

* * *

**Cole; 'Cause Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer**  
**Crayons go up one drawer higher**  
**Zane; Rewind Barney for the eighteenth time**  
**Breakfast at six, naps at nine**

**Kai; Keep bubblegum away from the baby's hair**  
**Jay; No sweet potatoes near the lazy chair**

**Lloyd; Been crazy all day long**

**All 5; Oh, been crazy all day long**  
**And it's only Monday, Mr. Mom  
****Zane; Oh Mr. Mom**

**Jay; Balancing check books, juggling bills**  
**Kai; Thought there was nothing to it**  
**Lloyd; Baby, now I know how you feel when**  
**Cole; What I don't know is how you do it**  
**Oh**

* * *

Cole sighed as he climbed into bed, before looking with tired eyes at Grace. Slowly a smile found it's way onto his face before he gently kissed her lips.

* * *

Zane chuckled a bit as he walked up behind Bunny, who had just put Ali to sleep inside his white and light green cradle. Slowly the Ice Ninja hugged his wife, who smiled at the touch.

* * *

Kai mumbled under his breath as he reached his and Kim-Ly's bedroom, only to see the Metal Ninja feeding Steel (their kid). With a tired smile Kai sat down next to his wife and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Jay sighed as he slumped into his chair in Cody's (his and Nya's son) nursery, Nya putting Cody into his crib. From his seat though, Jay gave a smile as he watched Nya start up the mobile over the crib.

* * *

Lloyd gently petted his son's head (name has yet to be decided due to the contest (check "A New Beginning Chapter 53)) as Charlotte tucked the young boy in, before the Green Ninja looked up to his wife and gave her a smile.

* * *

**All 5 Dads; Honey, you're my hero**


	12. My Element Is Tellin Me(Song-Fic)(short)

Mayhemb; Okay people, odd-ball chapter. Sorry, but the others are gone and I can't do this by myself. So here is a nice little chapter filled with giggles.

Songs Used; "What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me" from My Little Pony (redone to fit).

* * *

**(Before Grace turned Evil, yet after Lloyd, Kyle, and Charlotte grew up)**

Karishma sighed as she looked around in her spell book, before closing it with a huff. Had she literally used all her spells...? I...It didn't make any sense...! This book was supposed to have 1,000,000 spells...Yet she had only used 999,999...Where was the last one.

"Ohhh i give up...!" Karishma yelled as she got up from her chair, accidentally hitting the table with her knee. Her book, sitting on the edge of the table, fell off and landed on the floor. It was just _super-lucky_ that the book landed in such a way that cracked the front cover of her book. Uggggh. Slowly Karishma bend over and picked up the book, before noticing a piece of paper coming from** inside** the cover.

"Hello...?" Karishma whispered as she pulled out the piece of paper, and quirked an eyebrow at the spell.

"When 5 are changed, their personalities will rearrange." Karishma whispered, before she felt a wind flutter by her. The candle on her table burnt out with the wind, which Karishma sighed at. This wasn't a spell, it was a rhyme. Since the candle was already out, the Wind Ninja just crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**BAM BAM BAM**

"MOM! MOM!" Lloyd yelled out as he banged against his mother's door, the woman opened the door with a panicked look.

"WHAT?.!" Karishma screamed back, before Lloyd took her hand.

"COME ON!" Lloyd yelled before dragging his mom away, the Wind Ninja didn't even know what was coming at her.

* * *

The 4 boy ninjas all watched in awe, Sensei Wu and Nya beside them. Moments later Lloyd comes out with his mom, who was about to ask what was going on...Before she noticed it as well.

In the middle of the deck was Kyle...In Grace's ninja suit.

"Uh...Kyle...? What are you doing...?" Jay asked as he went over to the teen, who looked up at him from his lotus position.

"Well...I'm trying to regain control of the clouds, I just can't feel them today, ya know...?" Kyle asked, before Cole walked over to him.

"Where is Grace...? And the others..?" Cole asked, Kyle looked at him before smiling a bit.

"Uh...Grace is in the forest, Bunny is at a Clown Shop, Charlotte is in a mine not to far from here, and Kim-Ly is in her room." Kyle replied, before the group looked at each other.

"Split-up...!" they all yelled out, before going their separate ways. All but Sensei Wu, who stayed with Kyle.

* * *

Zane ran into the Clown Shop, to see Bunny trying to keep the folks happy...And failing at it.

* * *

Kai, Jay, and Nya ran into Kim-Ly's room, to see that there were shadows running a muck. In the center of the room was Kim-Ly, wearing Kyle's ninja suit.

* * *

Lloyd ran into the mines, before seeing Charlotte near the end of it. The girl was trying to get a piece of steel to grow. Charlotte was wearing Kim-Ly's ninja suit.

* * *

Karishma and Cole ran through the forest, before looking into a small opening. In the middle of it was Grace, who was surrounded by fast growing plants. The weird thing was, was that Grace was wearing Bunny's ninja suit.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?.!" Karishma yelled out, before ducking as a tree swung it's branches at her.

Grace; These plants just won't listen,  
no, not one little bit  
They grow and rage out of control  
and throw their hissy fits. (Grace whimpers as she looks at a large Venus Flytrap)

It's up to me to stop them,  
'cause plainly you can see (Grace turns to Cole and Karishma)  
It's got to be my destiny, (Grace looked down at her ninja uniform)  
and it's what my element is telling me

* * *

Bunny; I try to keep them laughing,  
put a smile upon their face (all the folks sigh with boredom)  
But no matter what I try,  
it seems a bit of a disgrace

I have to entertain them,  
it's there for all to see  
It's got to be my destiny,  
and it's what my element is telling me

* * *

Charlotte; I don't care much for pickin' steel  
and sorting stuff ain't such a hoot  
No matter what I try,  
I cannot FIND SOME STINKIN METAL LOOT!

I've got so many metals to sort,  
it's no fun being me  
But it has to be my destiny,  
'cause it's what my element is telling me

* * *

Kim-Ly; Lookie here at what I made,  
I think it's a shadow of a dress  
I know it doesn't look like much,  
I'm under some distress

Could y'all give me a hand here  
and help me fix this mess?  
My destiny is not pretty,  
but it's what my element is tellin' me

* * *

Kyle; I'm okay with rockin' weather but the others have concerns  
Cause' I just gave them frostbite over-top of their sunburns  
I have to keep on trying for everyone can see  
It's got to be

* * *

Grace; It's got to be

Bunny; My destiny

Kim-Ly; My destiny

Charlotte, Kyle, and Grace; And it's what my element

Bunny and Kim-Ly; It's what my element

Charlotte, Kyle, Grace, Bunny, Kim-Ly; Yes, it's what my element is telling me!

* * *

_**Pop**_

**~Reality (in Ninjago)~**

Garmadon suddenly sat straight up in bed, and blinked a few times before sighing. That's it, it was official. He really shouldn't eat Cole cooking before bed.


	13. Servant of Evil (Song-Fic)

Mayhemb; Okay! New Song-Fic, for those who love Vocaloid like I do.! I used one of the MANY English translations because I like this one the best...ENJOY!

Note; This is set in an ulternate universe. Please enjoy..!

* * *

**~Servant of Evil~**

**Grace**; **You are my lord, prince of my world**  
**I am only your servant that is all I am worth**  
**Destiny has seperated us since our birth**  
**To protect you I'll become hated by this earth**

Grace stood before the royal Green Ninja, her brother Lloyd. Thought they had been separated at birth, they both knew that they were siblings. It was destined for them to meet.

**Grace**;** Since the two of us were born we carried expections  
As we were blessed by the bell on the church reception  
The adults decided that we weren't going to be  
It's a future we both to tried to avoid and to flee**

Grace knew that the adults did want the siblings together, just not both in ranking royalty. Due to Lloyd being a boy, making him the kind, Grace had been demoted to his faithful servant. Yet she couldn't be happier with that.

**Grace**; **Even if the whole world becomes your foe**  
**I'll be there to protect you from the blows**  
**Until that time comes, continue to smile**  
**Please laugh for me because the world is too vile  
**

That was all she ever wanted, was for her baby brother to live happily. For that she'd give everything, and do anything.

**Grace; You are my lord, prince of my world  
I am only your servant that is all I am worth  
Destiny has seperated us since our birth  
To protect you I'll become hated by this earth**

It was often mislead that Grace was evil whenever she would go train the troops early in the morning...But she didn't pay any mind to these comments. She could be called anything, but if one dared besmirch her brother's name...Heh, to bad for that soul then...Right...?

**Grace; As I walked through the streets of the neighboring nation  
I happened to see a pretty wonderful creation  
A young boy all dressed up in black with a lovely face  
Instantly I fell in love quickly captured by his grace**

Grace had gone to the nation with her brother on royal duties, yet...She never once expected to fall in love while there. He was a man with black hair, warm brown eyes, and wearing all black...He was strong yet protective, and his name was "Cole". Beside him was a woman with gold hair and bright eyes named "Charlotte"...Who knew such names would ruin everything the 2 siblings had.

**Grace**; **But if the prince wishes him dead**  
**I'll ignore my wish and do his instead**  
**I shall serve him without questioning**  
**But why in the world won't my tears stop falling?  
**

Grace felt blank tears run down her cheeks as she looked down at the fallen carcass of the man she had once loved...Only to wipe away the tears and walk away, not even throwing a second glance as the blood trail died away into the forest she had came from. She had to prepare for dinner with her loving brother after all.

**Grace**; **You're the prince, and I'm your servant.**  
**We're a maniacal pair of siblings separated by our fate.**  
**"Today's snack is candy" you laughed and you smiled**  
**I won't forget your laugh, innocent like a child's**

Grace smiled as she dropped a piece of chocolate in her teenage brother's mouth, smiling as he showed her his candy-covered teeth. Suddenly Grace looked up when a messenger beckoned her away.

**Grace; Not before long angry townsfolks came to overthrow  
I'm not angry because we deserved it rightly so  
Despite I shall protect him, my life be the price  
Not sure if she approves but I'm sure it will suffice**

Grace stood before her brother as she dropped the towel from her head, revealing her died blonde short hair. Lloyd stared at his sister as he realized that they looked so much alike. Slowly Grace handed Lloyd a pair of her clothing before she started to dress up in a pair of his. In his clothes, Grace easily passed off as the Prince.

**Grace**; **"Listen close here I will lend you my clothes**  
**Put them on so that you won't be exposed**  
**Now quick run make sure you that don't fall**  
**Do not worry princess we are close siblings after all"**

Grace then pushed her "Lloyd" hair out of her eyes as she adjusted the wig on Lloyd, the dark purple locks making him look like her. Slowly Grace took her brother's hand and lead them both into the garden. Grace pushed her brother to the very back of the garden to reveal a small pathway outside of the kingdom, and she waved Lloyd off as he ran...And the palace's doors were knocked down by the citizens.

**Grace**; **Now I am the lord I'm carrying your weight**  
**And you're a fugitive, I'll save you from that fate**  
**But if you are evil then I must be too**  
**We are siblings so I share the same dark blood as you**

Grace had smiled as she looked at the prince of Red, who was holding a dagger at "his" throat. Grace smiled at the boy, enjoying the mad look on Kai's face. So here Grace was, in a dungeon waiting for her sentence of death...Yet she didn't cry or be sad about this.

**Grace**; **A very a long time ago in a certain place**  
**An evil kingdom ruled a land filled disgrace**  
**Ruling at the throne was a familiar someone**  
**The very cute prince the sibling that was my sun**

Grace did her best to smile as she saw lead up the steps, Zane and Jay behind her on both sides to make sure she didn't escape. Yet as she was being put into the head part of the Guillotine, she saw something. Slowly she raised her eyes and found herself staring into the crowd...Yet her eyes were trained on one set of eyes that were identical to hers. Her brother. Slowly Grace started to smile as she heard the blade start to rise.

**Grace**; **Even if the whole world becomes your foe**  
**I'll be there to protect you from the blows**  
**Until that time comes, continue to smile**  
**Please laugh for me because the world is too vile**

Grace gave her brother a smile before she heard the rope being cut, and the blade started to fall down...Her brother's horrified face was the last thing she saw before she saw...Nothing...

**Grace**; **You are my lord, Prince of my world**  
**I am only your servant that is all I am worth**  
**Destiny has seperated us since our birth**  
**To protect you I'll become hated by this earth**

**If I could somehow be reborn to live again**  
**I want to be the one that's with you on this plain**

**X-X**

* * *

**~X-X~**

Grace yawned as she sat up in her bed at the Bounty, before smiling at the sleeping form of her little brother beside her.

* * *

Mayhemb; HOPE YA ENJOYED...!


	14. Fun With Gender Benders

Mayhemb; Uh...Yeah...Enjoy!

Unless stated, everything else is the same;

Kai = Kai-Lan (messy short dark brown hair to shoulders) (is Nysaa's younger sister)  
Jay= Jaime (hair is in pigtails that go an inch past shoulders)  
Cole= Nicole (messy hair is mid-torso and covers her right eyes (think Marie Kanker from "Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy))  
Zane= Zainah (hair is to waist and is kept back with a white headband, everything else is the same)  
Grace= Grayson (hair is fashioned much like Cole's, but skims into her/his eyes a bit more)  
Bunny= Bundy (hair is neatly made and goes to his ears)  
Kim-Ly= Kimchi (I know the name is a food, deal with it!) (hair is messy and goes to his ears, resembles a cross between Kai and Cole's hair)  
Nya= Nysaa (hair is a bit shorter, and he wears a red shirt and black pants instead of the dress) (also is Kailynn's older brother)

Mentioned;

Lloyd= Lydia  
Sensei Wu= still Sensei Wu  
Lord Garmadon= still Lord Garmadon

* * *

**Set Place After "Tick Tock"  
Yet before "Once Bitten, Twice Shy"**

"KEEP YOUR LEGS UP!" a boys voice yelled over the 3 training boys' forms, before they all sighed and looked up. In front of them was Grayson, who was been promoted their Sensei ever since Sensei Wilma left to go find help in getting Lydia back.

"Yes Sensei..!" Bundy whispered, Kimchi yelled, and Nysaa groaned out as they continued to run through the training course. They didn't blame Grayson for being on edge, his entire family had just disappeared after all...

Lydia had been taken by the Serpentine, Sensei Wu had disappeared...And who knows where Lord Garmadon was..!

Yet above them, in the bridge, 4 heads were peering down at the 4 training boys.

* * *

4 girls watched from the Bridge's window, looking over the 4 boys as they worked.

"I still do not understand why you do not ask Brother Grayson out on a date, Nicole." Zainah said to the Earth Ninja, who blushed feverishly as she hid behind her bangs. Beside the 2 Kai-Lan and Jaime were giggling a bit at Nicole's blush, earning them a glare from said girl.

"I don't see you 2 asking Kimchi and Nysaa out...!" Nicole defensiveness yelled out, causing both girls to stop their giggles. Suddenly the 4 heard a chuckle from the door.

"So this is where you 4've been at.." an alto voice resonated from the door, before they all looked over...And Nicole blushed even more. Standing in the doorway was Grayson, shirtless with a towel over his shoulders and an amused grin on his face. Without the shirt one could easily see the muscles and rippled stature of Grayson's torso, only adding more heat to Nicole's face as she hid behind a curtain of hair.

Slowly Grace walked over to the 4, before looking down from the window.

"Aaaah, so that's what's been going on up here then. Spying on us, huh...?" Grayson teasingly asked the group, all but Zainah gave flustered replies.

"NO! NO IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! (Nicole)"

"Please don't tell them! O-Or Sensei Wu..!(Jaime)"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH GARMADON! (Kai-Lan)" Zainah suddenly stepped forward, and gave a small smile to Grayson.

"Yes Brother, we were watching you all train. I'm sorry if that disturbs you in any way or manor." Zainah apologized to her Sensei before bowing in respect, getting crazed looked from the other 3 girls...Yet Grayson smiled at this and ruffled Zainah's hair.

"Hey Zany, don't sweat about it okay...? I get it, you guys were watching. No big deal, right...? I mean, 's not the first time you guys've watched us train." Grayson said nonchalantly, making all of them blush now.

"O-Oh...S-So you know about th-that..?" Nicole timidly asked, before Grayson blinked and gave her a charming lopsided grin.

"Ya know, pink is a cute color on ya Nicole." Nicole felt her cheeks burn even more with the "cute color" at Grayson's statement before he turned his attention back to Zainah.

"Anyway, the reason I came up here was to ask if you'd would help with me dinner Sweet Sister." Zainah smiled at Grayson''s request, happy about the idea.

"I would lo-"

"I'LL HELP!" all 4 other people looked at Nicole, who had interrupted Zaniah's sentence. The black haired girl blushed at Grayson's blue eyes on her, and unconsciously started to pinch a strand of hair between her thumb and pointer finger.

"I-I mean..Well, Z-Zaniah's going to go play cards with Bundy s-so...I-I'll take her place I guess." Grayson blinked at Nicole's explanation, before giving her a kind smirk now.

"That's really nice of ya Nicole, I'll be in the kitchen in about 20 minutes 'kay...? I need to pick up the training area and take a shower, later." Grayson quickly stated before blowing Nicole a kiss and walking out, a grin on the Earth Ninja's face. Ya gotta love being a ninja sometimes...!

* * *

Bundy sighed as he sat down on the Game Room's couch, his head resting against the back cushions as his muscles ached. He was the ninja of Nature, not of invincible strength..! Sure he appreciated all the training, he was getting stronger each and every day after all...But it took it's tole on him and-

"Bundy...? Are you okay..?" a small quiet voice asked, before the boy looked over and smiled kindly at Zainah's figure in the doorway.

"I am fine Zainah, my muscles are just...Sore is all." Bundy replied, before Zainah blinked at him...Before leaving the room quickly, going down the hallway.

Bundy sighed at this, a bit upset he made the Ice Ninja run off again...Most of the times when the 2 would talk, when Bundy would say what he felt Zainah would get this odd expression on her face...Like she understood what he said, but that she hadn't felt that way before...Only to run off. But this just made Bundy even more caring to the shy girl, who was often dubbed as "weird" by all but himself and Grayson.

Suddenly Bundy heard the door close, and looked over to see Zainah walking towards him with a small first aid kit. Carefully Zainah sat down on the couch, and opened the kit before pulling out a small tube.

"Please, take off the top part of your ninja suit." Zainah calmly said as she put some of the ointment onto her hands and rubbed it to release some of the cold temperature, Bundy blinked at the request before scooting away from the couch's back and following the request. Afterwards Bundy neatly folded his tops and set them down on the table, before looking at himself.

He wasn't as sculpted as Grayson or Kimbal, but he was still physically fit and had a nice creme tan from training so much.

Zainah glanced at him shortly, before a small blush rose on the Ice Ninja's cheeks. When Bundy looked up though, Zainah's head tilted downwards as she went behind the couch.

"Okay, please, try to relax..Okay..?" Zainah requested, before she started to massage Bundy's tense shoulders. The Nature Ninja sighed in relief as the muscle-soothing ointment lapsed over his sore-muscles, his head rolling back a bit to where he could give Zainah a grateful smile.

"Thank you." Bundy whispered out to the Ice Ninja, who just smiled at him a bit.

* * *

Jaime gulped as she stood outside the doors of the Bridge, where Nysaa was working right now. Though the Lightning Ninja was a chatter box to almost everyone, she always felt her throat swell up when Nysaa was-

"Whoops." Grayson's voice said from behind the girl, before she found herself being pushed into the room, before the door slammed shut behind her.

The loud bang of the door caused Nysaa to turn around, before he gave a grin to Jaime.

"Oh, hey Jaime, nice ta see ya." Nysaa calmly said from his position beside the computer, Jaime gave him a nervous smile as she wrung her wrists.

"Y-Yeah, nice to see you also..! Heh, heh..." Jaime uncomfortably said as she glanced around the room a bit, Nysaa smiled at this none the less.

"Would you like to help me...? I'm trying to find out where the Serpentine are, and I wouldn't mind your help."

"Y-You wouldn't..?" Jaime had to ask, sometimes she could be a bit...Annoying...

"Not at all, in fact, I would love it." Jaime now could have melted with the way the teenage boy had said that, before she basically skipped over to his side.

"Wh-What do you need me to do...?"

"Would you mind calibrating the underground scanners..? I think they're off a bit."

"Sure, l-like, n-no problem..!" Jaime then had to yell at herself, she always used the word 'like' to much sometimes...Yet Nysaa didn't seem to mind, oh no, not one bit.

"Really..? Thanks, that help me out a bunch."

"*sigh* Anything for you.." Jaime whispered, causing Nysaa to quirk an eyebrow at her.

"What..?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

Kai-Lan stared at the training Kimchi, who didn't seem to notice he-

"What's up..?" never mind. Kai-Lan jumped at the sudden voice of the Metal Ninja, who was training with the punching bags on the deck right in front of her.

"Uh...N-Not much..You know, the usual." Kai-Lan slowly replied, yet this caused Kimchi to stop training and glance at her.

"That means something is up normally, 'specially with our kind of lives." Kimchi told the Fire Ninja, who was lounging against the mass of the Bounty. Kai-Lan blushed at this a bit, yet tilted her head down to where her bangs covered the top of her cheeks.

"Y..Yeah, guess so.." Kai-Lan muttered under her breath, before she looked up...Only to find Kimchi standing before her, shirtless and all.

Kimchi was more buffed than Grayson it seemed, and was just as tan as Bundy...So..So delectable..NO! BAD KAI-LAN!

The Fire Ninja was snapped out of her thoughts when Kimchi suddenly placed a hand against the part of the mast beside her head, before the Metal Ninja touched her forehead with his own.

"Ya mind not muttering...?" Kai-Lan mustered all the strength she could and glared a bit at Kimchi, who didn't seemed fazed by said glare.

"Why do you care if I mutter.?" Kai-Lan defensively asked, before she frowned a bit when the Metal Ninja took a few steps away from her.

"Maybe 'cause, it's rude to mutter...?" Kimchi asked with a slightly-raised eyebrow, only adding more onto Kai-Lan's embarrassed blush.

"Wh-Whatever..! You're just mad that I'm gonna be the Green Ninja..!" Kai-Lan declared as she crossed her arms over her chest, earning her a small smirk from her companion on the deck.

"Listen, you are the Green Ninja, I'll take you out on a date." this caused a feverish blush to erupt from Kai-Lan's cheeks, d-did he really say that?.!

"Wh-What?.!"

"Yep, and if you're not, then you take me out. That sound fair..?"

"I-I..I guess..."

"Then it's decided...By the way, I like nice restaurants."

"Who said you were gonna win?.!" once those words left Kai-Lan's mouth, she was suddenly pressed against the mast by a smirking Kimchi.

"Who said, I'd lose..?" was Kimchi's questioned, before he left to go hit the showers. Kai-Lan stood there for a moment, shaking a bit from the sudden contact of the Metal Ninja, before she slumped down the mast as the blush finally erupted all over her face.

* * *

Mayhemb; We may do this for the entire "The Water Ninja" book...Maybe, maybe not. We may put up a poll about it, so look out..!


	15. The Wedding Pt 1

Mayhemb; EIIIIII! LOVE THIS ONE! SOOOOOO MUCH!...Also, this is just for fun...Nothing more, nothing less. This is Part 1 of this, getting everything set up.

* * *

**X-**It's a big day for the now 22 year old Cole and Grace, and just how well will this day go?**-X**

-Before "We Are the Ninja", yet after the Epilogue of "A New Beginning"-

-After "Asking Grace"-

All around Amorous, people were bustling around for the wedding of the Water Ninja and the Earth Ninja...Well, actually, everyone in Ninjago was excited about this...! But almost no one could be more excited than the wedding-planner and Maid-Of-Honor herself, Bunny. Bunny was right now fixing up the last pieces to the alter, and singing happily as she did so.

**Bunny**; There's a party here in Ninjago,  
There's excitement in the air  
People pouring in from near and far

Beside her Lloyd was carrying around a vase of flowers.

**Lloyd**; 'Cause Cole and my Sister  
will be Wife and Mister

Nya was above them, tampering with the lights to make sure they were alright.

**Nya**; There's a party here in Ninjago,  
Everybody will be there

Sensei Wu was at the alter, rereading his lines.

**Sensei Wu**; So if you're a Samurai or a ninja,  
Do somethin' with yer hair! (Sensei Wu; That means you Jay...! Jay; HEY!)

Charlotte, co-planner, was instructing the last of the final guests over a Bluetooth-like device.

**Charlotte**; You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty  
A kimono that's unraveling just won't do  
No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy

Edna is seen bringing one of the people into the back room, who was wearing an outfit not right for the celebration.

**Edna**; You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through..!

Bunny smiled as she ran through the streets of Amorus, grinning as she checked things off her list while adjusting things here and there.

**Bunny**; There's a party here in Amorus  
So I'm goin to paint de town  
If you want to see what colors are,  
Follow me around!

Lou and the Royal Blacksmiths were all practicing for their number during the reception.

**Lou**; Cole's gettin' married, and it's gonna be  
**Royal Blacksmiths; **The wedding of the century

Bunny smiled as she pulled out a locket from under her shirt, and popped it open. Inside was a picture of her, Charlotte, Grace, Kim-Ly, and Nya.

**Bunny**; My bestie's gettin' married, and you're gonna see  
Just how much I can do!

Charlotte is then seen walking beside her sister, both directing the cameras that were filming the event.

**Charlotte**; You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs, (Passing Guests; Aah!)  
Baba-tua-luau, a sweet sixteen  
Well, none of them compare to what this is!

Zane comes over, a big grin on his face as he and a few others carried out food.

**Zane**; The food'll be amazing, your taste buds 'll be blazing!

**Kai**; There's a party here in Ninjago,  
And it's got us all a glow

Dareth, going as the valet for the event, grinned at the reflective window beside him.

**Dareth**; If that Earth Ninja could've come so far,  
Maybe I could do it  
Sure, there's nothin' to it!

Karishma is seen walking past an old lady, who didn't seem to glad about the event.

**Random-Old Lady**; There's a party here in Ninjago,  
But we're not sure that we'll go  
For although the groom is lah-tee-dah,  
The bride is awfully low

Karishma glares at this woman, before 'accidentally' pushing her into a open (and filled) garbage can. Once she is done, Karishma looks at the camera man before her as she walks 'n talks.

**Karishma**; And now we take you down to the Amorus  
Where everyone has celebrated all night long  
Without the Overlord and all of 'is malice,  
Everybody's happy

Garmadon suddenly appears by his wife, throwing his arms around her frame with a smile on his face.

**Good Garmadon**; What could possibly go wrong?

In the forest surrounding Amorus, the skeleton army is seen roaming around. Preparing themselves.

**Skeleton Army**: There's a party here in Ninjago  
And we're gonna attack 'em blind!

**Samukai**: While they're all munching caviar  
Create a small disturbance,  
I'll sneak up from behind

Dr. Julien and Kyle are then seen working on setting up the final electronics and the table that'll be holding the gifts.

**Dr. Julien**: There's a party here in Ninjago  
And the gifts is pourin' in!

**Kyle; **I like this wedding stuff so far!  
Maybe if I'm pleasant,  
I'll get to keep a present!

Bunny rolls her eyes at the shadow ninja, bonking his head as she passes by, before she grins at the cameras.

**Bunny**: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers  
The valet, sir, will carefully park for you

Kai walks by, a frustrated look on his face.

**Kai**; The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours!

Nya, Charlotte, and Kim-Ly peek their heads out of the bridesmaid's dressing room, glaring at Kai a bit. Quickly Bunny rushed over and settled the slightly-mad girls down.

**Bunny**; Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too

Jay, Zane, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Garmadon are then seen watching over the filling room.

**Jay**; There's a party here in Ninjago

**Zane**; Guests are filling up inside

**Lloyd**; But there's something missing..yes...ah hah!

**Sensei Wu**: Where is the bride..?

All the boys looked to each other, before going off to see if Cole has noticed his fiance's disappearance.

* * *

Grace is seen looks over the cliffs of a ledge on the Amorus bay, looking over the ocean as she leaned against the chain railing. She wasn't in her dress, not yet...She was to nervous to try, that was why she was at the ledge.

**Grace**: There's a party here in Ninjago  
And the party's all for us  
Just look, and see, at where we are,  
And how our dreams, my heart could bust!

Cole smiles nervously as he tried to button up his shirt, his heart fluttering inside his chest.

**Cole**:There's a party here in Ninjago  
And I can't believe it's true  
After all this waiting, here we are  
We'll finally get so say "I do!"

**Grace**: I never, ever had a real-close family

**Cole**: I always knew our love wouldn't end..

**Both**: Now I have someone who could just understand me...

Kai growled as he slammed open the door of Cole's dressing room, throwing his hands up in the air when he noticed Cole wasn't dressed yet.

**Kai; **Hey, c'mon, Cole, this mush has gotta end!

Grace looked to the clock tower in Amorus, before using her full potential to get back to the church.

**Jay**: There's a party here in Ninjago  
And it's starting right away  
Let's getcha dressed, 'cause you're the star!  
Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day!

**Crowd**:Cole's gettin' married, and it's gonna be  
The wedding of the century  
Amazing how Grace could've come so far...

Bunny looks nervous as she paced around the Bride's room, both Sensei Wu and Garmadon just as nervous as she was. WHERE WAS GRACE?.!

**Bunny**: They're finally gettin' married!

**Lou; **They're finally gettin' married!

Grace gasped as she jumped into the window of her bridal room, and rushed to get the dress on.

**Crowd**: They're finally gettin' married!

**Kyle**: Look at all these presents!

Bunny peeks into the room, and rushes in to help Grace get the rest of her attire prepared.

**Cole**: We're finally getting married!

**Zane's Falcon**: [squeaks] You're finally gettin' married!

**Grace**:We're finally gettin' married!

**Crowd**: They're finally gettin' married  
At the party in Ninjago!  
[background (mumbling)]  
Such a sight to see  
Come on, go with me  
To the party in Ninjago!

-See the Wedding in part 2-


End file.
